Why don't you point at me?
by MB83
Summary: Cartman admite ser gay, y está indignado porque nadie lo discrimina. En un intento desesperado por ser llamado una abominación al menos una vez, termina descubriendo que a Kyle también le gustan los chicos, pero no puede decirlo debido a su familia. Esto los acerca... demasiado. Advertencia: Kyman, por supuesto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. No sé de dónde salió toda esta mierda, ¿vale? Siempre tuve el headcanon de que cuando Cartman se dé cuenta de que es gay, todos van a actuar como si fuera obvio y se va a cabrear porque es tan egocéntrico que hasta le gusta que lo juzguen. En serio, es uno de mis headcanons de los que estoy más convencida xD! Se lo conté a mi novia, y fue cuando decidí que debo hacerlo fanfic. Así que, bleh. Iba a hacerlo con las edades canon, pero me di cuenta de que no me acuerdo ni de mí misma a los diez años, que me iba a quedar horrible y que no me quiero quedar sin la posibilidad de... besos con lengua (?) Sí, claro... Así que ponele que tienen 15, qué sé yo. Por cierto, quiero dedicarle esta cosa amorfa a mi pequeña monstruo, la amo muchísimo a la muy maldita (?) Y bueno, empecemos.**

* * *

Aceptarlo fue todo menos fácil. Aunque en realidad, se sentía como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Nunca le habían interesado particularmente las niñas. Cuando Wendy lo besó, fue como cuando esa tía lejana que nunca ves te besa la mejilla dejándote una marca de pinta-labios, sólo que en la boca. El doble de asqueroso. De hecho, la verdadera decepción fue que, desde entonces, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que el hecho de que una chica le besara no le llamaba la atención en lo absoluto. Pero eso era inaceptable, así que tuvo que buscar otra forma de lograr reafirmar su heterosexualidad. Es decir, durante el periodo de la infancia tenía que ser reversible, ¿no? Entonces tomó un anuario actual de la escuela, comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente, cerró los ojos y colocó el dedo índice sobre un lugar cualquiera de una página cualquiera. La señalada al azar fue Patty Nelson. Tenía que convencerse de que estaba enamorado de ella, y lo logró. Tanto así, que cuando no podía controlar lo que decía, admitió amarla en secreto.

Lastimosamente, todo cambió cuando dejó de ser algo platónico. A los doce años, como la última opción, tuvo la oportunidad. Patty quería un novio, fuera quien fuera, y él estuvo en el lugar y el momento indicado. Tuvo su primer beso no-robado. Con una chica. Con una chica cuyos labios eran demasiado secos y finos. Desagradable. También alguien le tomó la mano por primera vez. Las manos de Patty eran cálidas. Incómodamente cálidas. Parecía que estuviera derritiéndose y cuando se soltaban sentía los dedos pegajosos. Tanto que tenía que limpiárselos en su abrigo. A veces, cuando caminaban juntos, ella se aferraba a su brazo de una forma casi parásita. Y por lo general, lo hacía con tanta fuerza, que su codo quedaba exactamente entre sus pechos. Eso no le gustaba. Por suerte, no duró mucho. Patty terminó hartándose de sentir que le daba asco (aunque así fuera), y le dejó. Ni siquiera se sintió un poco mal. Casi se sintió aliviado.

Y el último acercamiento hacia las mujeres que quiso tener, fue a los 14 años, cuando Kenny le mostró una película de su colección. Porno, claro está. Como lo que quería era convencerse de que le gustaban las chicas y obviamente ver a un actor con un "talento artístico" enorme no ayudaría, le pidió que fuera sobre lesbianas. Si el sexo opuesto no le agradaba demasiado ya de por sí, el ver una vagina real y no los esquemas de los libros de anatomía, derramó su última gota de deseo heterosexual. Necesitaba concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa con tal de no mirar lo que pasaba en pantalla. Y el rubio que estaba sentado junto a él, masturbándose (dijo que era normal que los amigos se la jalaran mientras veían ese tipo de cosas juntos), fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Grave error. No debía estar observando con tanto interés algo que no fuera las voluptuosas actrices. Mucho menos algo como eso. Mucho menos con una erección cobrando vida. Fingió sentirse mal y se largó.

Trató de alejarse lo más posible del ámbito romántico y sexual. Si no dejaba que nadie se le acercara de esa forma, tal vez no empezarían a gustarle las chicas, pero tampoco "se volvería" gay. Pero ya tenía 15 años. No puedes alejarte de esas cosas por siempre. Al menos que seas un ermitaño sin conexión alguna con el mundo exterior. Así que tenía que aclarar sus ideas de una vez por todas. Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, sí le gustaban los chicos. Pasó tiempo negándoselo a sí mismo. Buscando excusas para justificarse el por qué miraba a sus compañeros de clase en las duchas. Y un día pensó: "Bueno, yo soy genial, así que en el supuesto caso de que fuera gay, ser gay se convertiría en algo genial automáticamente". Mantuvo esa idea en su mente por un periodo prolongado, hasta que se convenció de ella. Al igual que se convenció de que le gustaba Patty Nelson. Ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar?—dijo una tarde, mientras entraba a su casa después de la escuela.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Qué pasa?—contestó Liane.

—Verás... Es difícil. Me di cuenta de que... Bueno, de que no me gustan las mujeres. Podría decirse que me gustan los hombres, de hecho. Podría decirse que soy gay. Ya sabes, esos chicos a los que les gustan los chicos. Soy gay. Eso.

—Me alegra que lo admitas, calabacín.

—E-espera, ¿sólo eso? ¿No crees que estoy confundido?

—No. Lo había notado hace mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Lo supe desde que eras pequeño. Estabas muy obsesionado con que tu amiguito Kyle te chupara las bolas. Y, luego Patty... Era obvio que no estabas realmente interesado en ella.

—No era tan obvio.

—Sí que lo era.

—No, no lo era. Además, no estaba obsesionado con que ese estúpido judío me chupara las bolas.

—Llevaste eso a la corte.

—¡Una apuesta es una apuesta! Teníamos un contrato y él no estaba cumpliendo con su parte. Eso es ilegal, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero no es lo que estoy tratando de decir. Y esa foto con Butters...

—¡Me caí con la boca abierta!

—Estabas sonriendo a la cámara.

—¡Recordé algo gracioso!

—Tu pulgar estaba levantado.

—B-bueno... ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Pues lo siento, pero ya me había dado cuenta antes. Y te felicito por tu valentía. Sé lo complicado que es reconocer algo así, y...

—¡Y una mierda! No es complicado, es sencillo. Me voy a buscar a alguien que le importe lo enfermo que estoy.

—Pero no estás enfermo, Eric.

—¡Ya lo sé! Eso es lo que los malditos homofóbicos creen. Diablos, cinco minutos fuera del armario y ya me siento discriminado.—volvió a abrir la puerta principal y se fue.

* * *

Kyle, Kenny y Stan estaban jugando videojuegos en la sala de estar del último cuando sonó el timbre.

—¡Está abierta!—gritó el dueño de casa.

Cartman entró, visiblemente enojado. Ni siquiera saludó y simplemente soltó la bomba.

—Chicos, necesito ayuda. Soy gay y mi madre no lo acepta.

Todos seguían jugando como si nada. Apenas lo miraron cuando llegó.

—¡Dije que soy gay! ¿Eso no los sorprende?

—Ya lo sabíamos.—dijeron los tres al unísono.

—¡No mientan! ¡Su concepto de mí acaba de cambiar drásticamente con esta revelación!

—Ya deja de gritar, culón. No nos dejas concentrarnos.—espetó Kyle.

—¡Tú cállate, judío mari-... tonto! ¡No sabes lo que se siente! Esta sociedad retrógrada no deja que los homosexuales vivamos en paz. A dónde quiera que vayamos, la gente nos señala con asco.

—¿Hace cuánto saliste del closet?

—Diez minutos.

—¿Y cuántas personas te han juzgado desde entonces?—consultó Stan.

—E-en realidad... Mi madre simplemente no lo acepta, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo que no lo acepta?

—Está en negación. Dice que era obvio y que se alegra por mí, pero en estos momentos debe estar en la iglesia pidiéndole consejo a algún cura.

—O haciéndole un servicio especial.—se rió Kenny.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¡Eres pobre!

—Eres gay.

—¡Sí! ¡¿Algún problema?!

—¿No has pensado que tal vez tu madre sí lo sabía y sólo estaba esperando que lo confesaras?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¡No es tan fácil como crees!

—Nosotros ya nos habíamos dado cuenta y ella vive contigo, ¿qué se lo impide?

—Como sea, piensa lo que quieras. El punto es que quiero saber si van a seguir siendo mis amigos o no. ¿Qué opinan de esto?

—Bien por ti.—contestaron todos.

—¿Bien por mí? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No les da asco?

—Si nos diera asco, ya habríamos dejado de salir contigo hace años.—comentó Stan.

—¡No soy tan obvio!

—Por supuesto que lo eres.—volvió a sonreír el rubio.

—¡Osea que te masturbaste en frente de mí hace un año sabiendo que yo era gay, marica!

—Yo no me masturbé en frente de ti. Me masturbé mirando porno lésbico con un amigo, cosa perfectamente normal. Tú decidiste qué te interesaba más: si la película o yo.

—¿Saben qué? ¡Me cansaron! No me quedaré a que sigan molestándome por mi orientación sexual. Si no pueden aceptarme, jódanse.

—Pero ya dijimos que te aceptábamos, culón.—señaló Kyle.

—¡Que te calles, judío! Actúas demasiado indiferente como para ser heterosexual. ¡Tú también eres gay! ¡Los tres son gays y por eso no hicieron una escena! Pero, ¿saben qué? No tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos. No somos fenómenos y no dejaré que todos esos hijos de puta nos hagan pensar eso.

—No somos gays.—aseguraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ya dejen de discriminarme! ¿No van a decirme nada? ¡Váyanse a la mierda, montón de maricas! Ahora soy una minoría anormal, y no me da pena decirlo. ¿Está claro? Me voy a dónde sí me recuerden que estoy enfermo, como debe ser. ¡Que les den, homofóbicos imbéciles!—les mostró el dedo medio y se retiró.

Los chicos siguieron jugando video-juegos como si nada.

* * *

**Y eso es todo. Veré cuando lo sigo, no esperen actualizaciones muy regulares. Espero que les haya gustado, y siéntanse libres de dejar reviews. Besos ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**La mina decía que no esperaran actualizaciones muy regulares y actualizaba dos días después (?) Gracias por favoritear, seguir y dejar reviews. Espero que les guste ^_^**

* * *

—¡Esto es inaceptable, Butters! ¡Jodidamente inaceptable!—se quejaba, caminando de un lado a otro.

—N-no entiendo qué era lo que esperabas, E-Eric.—contestó, sentado en el borde de la cama.

—No lo sé. Fanáticos religiosos persiguiéndome con antorchas, chicas suicidándose en masa, lo que fuera menos esto. ¿Quiénes coño se creen que son como para no meterse en mi vida?

—C-creo que deberías estar feliz. M-muchos chicos tienen miedo de salir del armario porque...

—Porque son unos maricas de mierda.

—¿Esa palabra no debería parecerte ofensiva ahora?

—¿Qué? ¿"Mierda"? ¿Por qué tendría que parecerme ofensiva? No soy un marica.

—M-me refería a "marica".

—¡¿Estás llamándome marica?!

—¡N-no, para nada! Y-yo...

—¡Argh! ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que le digan que es antinatural? ¡Dime que soy antinatural, Butters!

—E-eres antinatural, Eric.

—¡Cierra la boca, Butters! ¡Nací así y no tengo por qué avergonzarme! ¡¿Entendido?!

—S-sí. Lo siento.

—Diablos, los homofóbicos como tú me enferman. Como sea, no podemos quedarnos así. Me pregunto si habrán otros maricas en South Park, podríamos hacer una reunión y pensar todos juntos qué hacer.

—¿P-puedo preguntar por qué te molesta tanto que no te discriminen?

—Porque todos están como: "Oh, es sólo Cartman, ¿qué importa que sea gay? Eso no afecta nuestras vidas. Ni que ese estúpido gordo fuera alguien especial" y no lo soporto.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto. N-no sabía que te hacía sentir tan mal el pensar que no nos importas.—se levantó e intentó darle un abrazo.

—¡No me toques, maricón!—se alejó rápidamente, esquivándolo.—Lo hiciste sonar como si estuviera lloriqueando, o algo así.—

—Perdón.

—Bueno, ya se lo que haremos. Vamos a llenar la escuela de carteles invitando a todos los gays a que vengan el sábado, entonces, cuando nos juntemos, podremos buscar una solución para el problema.

—¿P-problema? ¿Qué problema?

—¡Que me gustan las vergas y a nadie le interesa, estúpido!

* * *

Y llegó el sábado. Aparentemente no había demasiados gays en la escuela. Sólo tres personas estaban en el sótano de la casa de Cartman. Craig, Tweek, y Butters (que ni siquiera era realmente homosexual y tenía novia, pero estaba obligado, en el más literal sentido de la palabra, a hacerle compañía a su amigo).

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros a medias...—empezó el anfitrión.

—Ni siquiera hay damas aquí, gordo.—corrigió Craig, de mala gana.

—De acuerdo, señor sábelo-todo, empecemos de nuevo. Bienvenidos a la primera reunión de...

—¿Y-y s-si C-C-Cartman en realidad no... no es gay, y, y, y, s-sólo quiere t-tener evi-evidencia de que n-nosotros lo... somos para hu-humillarnos?—tartamudeó Tweek, sin poder controlar sus tics nerviosos.

—Por favor, eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. Continuemos...

—E-eso s-suena co-co-como algo que... Gah, un chan-tajista t-tratando de que la... la gente caiga en su-su... su t-t-trampa d-diría.

—¡Tweek, si no te callas y dejas de hacer esos soniditos llorones, juro que te arranco las bolas con mis propias manos! ¡Deja de interrumpir ya!

—M-me está amena-amenazando... T-tengo miedo, Craig.—se abrazó a su novio.

—Bueno trabajo, idiota. Hiciste llorar a mi Tweek.—le reprochó éste.

—¡Yo no le hice nada! Ni siquiera he comenzado a hablar.—se quejó Cartman.

—Entonces hazlo rápido, porque nos tendremos que ir pronto. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Está bien. Los he reunido aquí, para hablarles de un tema de vital importancia para nosotros.

—Al grano, puerco.

—¡Que te calles! Bueno, espero no ser el único indignado con el trato injusto que estamos recibiendo. Los homofóbicos se están extinguiendo, ya ni siquiera nos hacen caso.

—¿Hiciste toda esta mierda porque prefieres que nos discriminen? Eres un pendejo.

—¡No es sólo eso! Se trata de nuestros derechos como minoría. ¿Ahora esos hijos de puta se sienten demasiado buenos como para juzgarnos por algo tan personal y variable como nuestra preferencia sexual? ¡Yo digo "Basta" a la negligencia que estamos sufriendo!

—Vámonos, Tweek. No tenemos por qué seguir escuchando a este retrasado.—se puso de pie.

—Espera, no has oído mi plan.

—¿Qué plan?

—Este plan.—bajó la pantalla blanca del proyector, lo encendió, y tomó una vara para señalar el texto que aparecía—"Matar a todos los heterosexuales del planeta: Fase 1". Consiste en...

—¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! No puedes matar a todos los heterosexuales...

—Pruébame.

—Y aunque pudieras, sería algo estúpido. La raza humana se terminaría.

—Según la teoría evolutiva...

—Me la paso por el culo. Nosotros ya nos vamos, no puedes ser más patético.—le tomó el brazo a Tweek y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

—¿Quién los necesita? Te apuesto a que son homofóbicos camuflados. Estamos juntos en esto, Butters.

—E-en realidad, Eric, yo también debo irme. Acabo de recordar q-que mis padres esperaban visitas hoy, y que-querían que e-estuviera en casa. T-te veré mañana.—anunció el rubio, se paró de su asiento, y se retiró.

—¡Sí, huye cobarde! ¡Vete como todos los maricas de tu clase! ¡Seguro tienes muchos felpudos que chupar, cabrón!

Pocos minutos después, cuando Cartman ya estaba resignado a que nadie más vendría y que fue una idea tonta, el timbre sonó. Corrió a abrir la puerta a una velocidad supersónica, y lo que vio lo sorprendió muchísimo. Kyle estaba de pie frente a su casa.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó el recién llegado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine para...

—No me digas que... ¿Cuál es el truco?

—No hay truco.

—Sé perfectamente que no eres así, y por lo tanto tienes cinco segundos para mover tu maldito culo heterosexual fuera de mi vista.

—Es que yo...

—Cinco.

—En verdad soy...

—Cuatro.

—Escúchame.

—Tres.

—¡Está bien, me largo! No debí haber venido, fue un impulso estúpido. Sólo, por favor, no digas nada. Hasta luego.—se dio la vuelta y caminó un poco.

—Espera.

—¿Sí?—se detuvo y volvió a girarse.

—¿En serio?

—Mhm.—asintió.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por quién?

—Por nadie.

—¿Es Stan?

—¡No, qué asco! ¡Es como mi hermano!

—¿Entonces?

—Me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Nadie en específico, sólo me di cuenta de que me atraían los chicos. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

—Ninguna.

—Cartman, no puedes decirle de esto a nadie. Si mis padres se enteran, ellos van a...

—Tranquilo. No voy a decirle a nadie. ¿Qué gano con eso?

—¿Mi infelicidad?

—Mmm... Es una buena oferta, pero...

—¡Cartman!

—Te dije que no diré nada. Relájate, me importa un carajo lo que hagas con tu culo.

—Soy activo.

—Bueno, con tu verga. El caso es que me da igual. ¿Venías a la reunión?

—Sí.

—Adelante.

Se dirigieron al sótano.

—No hay nadie aquí.—comentó Kyle, sentándose en una de las sillas.

—Todos se fueron. Aparentemente, mi plan no es lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

—¿Tu plan?

—Así es. Para exterminar a todos los heterosexuales.

—¿Los heterosexuales ahora son tus nuevos judíos?

—Vamos, Kyel, tú sabes que nada podría tomar el lugar de la plaga avariciosa que es tu gente.

—Me alivia saberlo. A ver, cuéntame tu plan. Quiero oírlo.—se recostó un poco más contra el respaldo del asiento, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

Y eso hizo. Le contó absolutamente todo. Incluso los pequeños e insignificantes detalles que tenía cubiertos sólo por si algún listillo preguntaba. Para cuando terminó, Kyle estaba a punto de morir de risa.

—Eres un... Eres un... ¡Dios, Cartman, eres un imbécil!—no podía parar de reír.

—Genial, ¿no?

—Es lo más estúpido que he visto, pero es demasiado gracioso. ¿Dices que la evolución terminará capacitando a los hombres para quedar embarazados y dar a luz? Pedazo de...

—Oye, no es tan imposible.—replicó, pero sonaba algo divertido.

—¡Sí que lo es! Cielos, ¿siempre fuiste tan... tú?

—No sé que es ser "tan yo", pero supongo que sí.

—Bueno, necesitaba echarme una buena risa hace mucho tiempo.

Entonces, Cartman descubrió que oír a Kyle reírse lo hacía sentirse extrañamente cómodo. Pero, eventualmente, su amigo tuvo que irse. Cuando le acompañó a la puerta para despedirlo, le surgió la rara sensación de que, tal vez, podría invitarlo a su casa de nuevo. Sin Stan y Kenny, por supuesto.

—Um, ¿quieres... venir mañana?—consultó, tímidamente.

—Sólo si me prometes que tendrás otra estrategia para exterminar a todos los heterosexuales del mundo.—bromeó.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda pensar en algo mejor.—le siguió el juego.

—Suena bien. Oye, gracias por guardar el secreto... Vas a guardar el secreto, ¿cierto?

—Olvídate de eso. Decirle a tus padres que a tu pene le gustan las próstatas sería demasiado fácil. Me gusta esforzarme un poco más e idear cosas más rebuscadas y retorcidas para verte sufrir.

—Qué considerado.—puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hago lo que puedo.—se encogió de hombros.

—Parece que... volveré mañana, ¿no?

—Mhm. Nos vemos entonces.

—Sí.—estuvo a punto de marcharse—Ah, y, Cartman...

—¿Qué?

—Eres antinatural, culo gordo.—sonrió.

—Tú también, judío. Tú también...

* * *

**Ok, todo super choto jajaja Espero que les haya gustado. Disfruto mucho escribir esta mierda. Reviews siempre bienvenidas. Ahí nos olemos, ñeris ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola :D Gracias por sus reviews, ñeris, son adorables. Por cierto, quiero dejar algo claro: debo ser la única fujoshi en el mundo que no relaciona los términos "seme" y "uke" con "activo" y "pasivo". Suena pelotudo, pero tiene sentido. Por lo general, en los mangas o animes yaoi, seme y uke son, más que una preferencia sexual, dos tipos de personalidad. El seme es masculino, autoritario y sobreprotector, y el uke femenino, inocente y sumiso. Esa es la causa por la que, poco a poco, voy cambiando el yaoi tradicional por el slash (usualmente, en el slash, los personajes no son canonicamente homosexuales, por lo tanto, si se le establece como uke a alguno de los dos, queda jodidamente OoC). No me gustan los estereotipos y no me gusta encasillar a alguien en uno, sólo por ser gay. Porque, no como falta de respeto sino por un gusto personal, prefiero a los tipos que se comportan como tipos. Y sabemos que TODAS buscamos yaoi y slash para que nos sangre la nariz. Para mí, que te guste dar o recibir, no te hace más o menos hombre. Por eso, hace algún tiempo, empecé a decir "activo" y "pasivo" en lugar de "seme" y "uke". Además, si vamos al caso, y aunque en la mayoría de los fanfics Kyman el culón sea un violador del bosque y el judío una putita de dos pesos, ninguno de los dos sería ni tan seme ni tan uke en la canonidad de la vida. Se inclinan más a ser semes, claramente, pero a Cartman le gusta vestirse como Britney Spears y tomar el té con sus juguetes, y eso es un fucking hecho. Así que tan macho alfa no es. El punto es que no quiero que se interprete como que yo relaciono ser activo con ser seme o ser pasivo con ser uke. Conozco pasivos muy masculinos y conozco activos que son como maripositas de la pradera. Fin xD! Bleh, si sigo así, la introducción será más larga que el capítulo, así que vamos allá! :3**

* * *

Kyle siguió yendo a la casa de Cartman todos los días después de la escuela. Comenzaba a gustarle pasar tiempo con él, porque ahora estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose discriminado porque nadie lo discriminaba, que hasta se olvidaba de discriminarlo por ser judío. Seguía llamándolo así, pero parecía más producto de la fuerza de la costumbre que una agresión real. Era sorprendente lo bien que estaban llevándose. Aunque eso tenía un lado desagradable. Cada vez que Stan quería juntarse con Kyle luego de clases, siempre tenía que inventarle una excusa, y un día, su amigo empezó a sospechar.

—Ky, ¿quieres venir a jugar videojuegos a mi casa hoy?—le preguntó mientras recogían sus cosas, tras sonar el último timbre del día y haber abandonado el salón todos menos ellos.

—Eh... No puedo, Stan.—le respondió.

—Últimamente nunca puedes.

—Tengo mucha tarea.

—Estamos en la misma clase, y te puedo asegurar que no tenemos tanta tarea.

—Ya sabes cómo es mi madre. Siempre quiere que estudie más de lo que debería.

—Pero, aún así, nunca...

—Pues así es. Entonces, hoy lo veo difícil.

—¿Cuándo crees que podremos vernos?

—Nos vemos todos los días.

—En la escuela. Se supone que los mejores a-...

—Stan, por favor. Tengo que irme. ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?

—De acuerdo.—se rindió.

No se sentía bien mintiéndole a Stan. Se sentía jodidamente mal por eso. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan horrible como para no contárselo a alguien que era como su hermano? Nada. Nada en lo absoluto. Pero le escondía cosas de todas formas.

* * *

—No entiendo.—dijo entre risas, amacándose un poco en la silla.

—¿Qué no entiendes, judío?—preguntó Cartman, un poco cabreado ante la obviedad de que Kyle no se tomaba en serio sus planes, y sólo se divertía a costa suya.

—¿Cómo diablos vas a saber si los bebés recién nacidos van a ser heterosexuales o no? ¿No hay posibilidad de que termines matando a futuros gays sin darte cuenta?

—Hay científicos que creen que el hecho de ser marica o no viene en los genes. Sólo tendríamos que encontrar una forma de distinguirlos.

—¿Tendríamos? No me incluyas en estas tonterías.

—¡Tú te incluiste solo! No debiste pedirme que compartiera mi infinita sabiduría contigo si no piensas...

—Lo hice para burlarme de ti. Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabías.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Es sólo que... Al come-almejas de Butters ya no le interesa escucharme. Te apuesto a que el muy pendejo se cree muy genial por ya no seguirme la corriente como un perro faldero e irse a destripar coños. Es como si, inconscientemente, me discriminara, ¿entiendes? El hijo de puta ni siquiera sirve para discriminarme abiertamente como quiero.

—Butters sigue siendo tu amigo. Aunque Stan y yo ya no nos veamos tanto...

—¡Porque ustedes son un par de maricones!

—Stan lleva años saliendo con Wendy, y tú eres tan maricón como yo.

—Como sea, no me importa. No necesito al estúpido Butters derramando su dichosa y natural heterosexualidad por toda MI casa. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te tengo a ti, judío de mierda. "Dos maricas contra el mundo".

—Sigo pensando que todo lo que dices es una sarta de idioteces, y ya te dije que si le cuentas a alguien que soy gay, morirás en mis malditas manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme como mataste a Jesucristo?

—¡Yo no maté a Jesucristo!

—¡Lee un puto libro de historia sobre el nacimiento del cristianismo!

—¡Tú lee uno sobre el holocausto, jodido nazi!

—¡Ustedes se lo buscaron!

—¡Suficiente, me largo! Y, ¿sabes qué? Hitler odiaba a los homosexuales.—se puso de pie y se dirigió a la escalera del sótano.

—Espera. No te vayas.

—¿Qué?—se detuvo, y le miró.

—No más bromas sobre la historia de tu especie. Lo prometo.

—¿Mi especie? No somos alienígenas, ¿sabes?

—Entendiste el punto.

—Yo siempre tengo que perdonarte. Dices cosas terriblemente insensibles, actúas como si no te dieras cuenta y siempre tengo que disculparlo todo. Desde que tengo memoria. Esa es la base de nuestra supuesta amistad.

—No te estoy pidiendo disculpas.

—Jamás lo hiciste.

—Y no voy a empezar ahora.

—Nos vemos luego.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe?

—Eso estaría bien.

—Lo siento, ju-... Kyle.

—Cielos, realmente debes sentirte solo como para pedirme perdón.—se alejó de la escalera.

—No estoy solo.

—Nunca dije que lo estuvieras. Sólo dije que te sentías solo.

—No es así.

—Como digas...

—¿Quieres subir a mirar televisión? Estoy aburrido de todo esto.

—De acuerdo. Pero yo elijo el canal.

—Ni se te ocurra poner "Padre de familia", marica.

—Voy a poner mi verga en tu boca si no te callas.—empezó a subir los escalones, pero se giró cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba siguiéndolo—¿No vienes?

—Eh...—parecía congelado y tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Era un chiste, Cartman.

—¡Ya lo sé! Simplemente estaba...

—Te veo arriba.—abandonó el sótano.

—Oye, espérame.—fue detrás de él.

* * *

—No puedo creer que me obligues a mirar esta mierda.—se recostó un poco más contra el respaldo del sofá, cruzando los brazos.

—Es divertido.—respondió Kyle, subiéndole el volumen al televisor.

—Oh, sí, una fresa violada. Qué ocurrente.

—Tranquilo, genio del humor.

—Es que soy prácticamente un genio del humor. Aunque claro, ahora que ya no me dejas hacer bromas sobre el holocausto, no parezco tan gracioso.

—Esas bromas no son graciosas.

—¿Y una fresa violada lo es?

—Sí.

—Eres raro, judío.

—Todo esto lo es.

—¿Todo esto qué?

—Estoy en tu casa, mirando televisión contigo, sin Stan y Kenny, y ninguno de nosotros fue asesinado aún.

—Tienes razón. Es extraño.

—Y me preocupa.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Que ya no nos odiemos tanto. Sigo pensando que eres un idiota, y sé que deberías caerme mal como siempre ha sido, pero comienzas a agradarme. No demasiado.

—Tú también comienzas a agradarme. No demasiado, tampoco. Supongo que eres un buen chico... para ser judío.

—¿Eso fue un cumplido?

—Ni en tus más pervertidos sueños, marica.

—Tal vez nunca nos odiamos realmente. Puede que en algún momento incluso nos hayamos entendido. Es decir, de algún modo debimos hacernos "amigos". Pero éramos demasiado pequeños para recordarlo, y luego, nos distanciamos.

—Seguro que fue por la puta de tu madre.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto?!

—Por favor, ella desprecia a mi mamá por ser... por hacer lo que hace, y a mí por no tener padre, desde mucho antes de que yo te despreciara por ser judío y pelirrojo.

—¡Mi mamá te desprecia por ser un nazi de mierda!

—Como digas. ¿Quieres hacer una tregua?

—No sé si puedo confiar en ti.

—Si no pudieras hacerlo, ya todo el universo sabría que eres gay.

—Buen punto. Está bien, hagamos las paces.

—Pero seguiré insultándote todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces cuál es el objetivo?

—Uh... Fue una idea estúpida.

—No, no lo fue.

—¿Amigos? Quiero decir, ¿amigos de verdad?

—Amigos de verdad.

—De todas formas seguiré insultándote, judío.

—Jódete, culo gordo.—se rió.

* * *

—Kyle, ¿esta vez si puedes venir a casa después de clases?—preguntó Stan, mientras escogía un libro de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

—Hoy no...—respondió.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Mi madre quiere que la ayude con...

—Ya sé la verdad.

—¿La verdad de qué?

—No tienes mucha tarea y tampoco es que tu madre no te deje salir. En realidad, ayer por la tarde pasé por tu casa para ver si querías estudiar conmigo, y ella me dijo que no estabas.

—Stan...

—Y también sé perfectamente dónde has estado todo este tiempo.

—Yo...

—Sólo quiero que me contestes una cosa, con sinceridad.

—Adelante.—le dio permiso para continuar, resignado ante el hecho de que ya no tenía cómo excusarse.

—¿Quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, o ya me cambiaste por Cartman?

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! ¡Yo jamás te cambié por nadie! Mucho menos por...

—¿Entonces por qué tantas mentiras? ¿Por qué?

—Pensé que...

—¿Que me iba a enfurecer? Kyle, siempre fuimos como uña y carne, pero eso no significa que me ofenda si quieres juntarte con otras personas. Y no es como si se tratara de alguien que no hemos conocido durante casi toda nuestra vida.

—¡Pero siempre nos vemos todos juntos! No quería que pareciera como si...

—¿Cartman te está chantajeando? ¿Por eso no podías decírmelo?

—En lo absoluto. Creo que por primera vez en muchos años está siendo sinceramente amigable.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Es decir, ¿te gusta o qué?

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Qué asco!

—¡Pues eso parece! Porque, diablos, no veo otra razón para que no puedas contarme que te agrada juntarte con él. No están haciendo nada malo, ¿cierto?

—Nada malo.

—Cielos, ¿por qué tanto drama? No me molesta que te reúnas con gente que no soy yo, me molestan las mentiras.

—Lo sé.

—Sigo sin entender para qué necesitabas excusarte. Puedes decirme lo que sea y voy a comprenderlo.

—Eso es lo que tú crees...—susurró, más para sí mismo que para el exterior.

—Simplemente me asusté. ¿Cómo te sentirías si te enteraras de que tu mejor amigo está viéndose con su supuesto peor enemigo a escondidas? Pensé lo peor.

—No quise causarte eso. No quise hacer que te enfadaras.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade? Hasta hace poco pensé que ambos sabíamos todo el uno del otro, y ahora me entero de que estás poniendo excusas para no juntarte conmigo, como si estuvieras en algo ilegal. Creí que nos teníamos confianza. Creí que no había secretos entre nosotros. No los hay, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no los hay.—mintió.

—Ya no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Parece una tontería. Pensarás que no es tan grave, y tal vez tengas razón, pero siento que nos estamos volviendo extraños. Y eso viene de mucho tiempo atrás. Tengo miedo de que terminemos como los clásicos amigos de la infancia. Tengo miedo de que comencemos a distanciarnos y a sentir que vernos fuera de la escuela es una obligación, y acabemos siendo desconocidos. O peor aún, los típicos resentidos que se odian por un motivo que ni siquiera recuerdan. O por una pelea estúpida, como esta.

—Yo tampoco quiero eso. Lo siento, no era mi intención... No quería que pensaras que te estaba reemplazando.

—Jamás pensaría eso, ¿tú sí? ¿Es lo que sientes que estás haciendo?

—N-no...

Y ahora sí estaba siendo sincero. Porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con Cartman. Empezaba a caerle realmente bien, pese a las cosas que decía desde siempre, y que desde siempre lo molestaban. Pero no era lo mismo que con Stan. Con Stan tenía amistad absoluta e innegable. No era como si no estuviera seguro de también se entendía con Cartman. Simplemente se entendían de forma distinta. De forma inexplicable y repentina. Y esa confianza crecía cada vez más, sin que se dieran cuenta. Más allá de que, en el fondo, era lo más obvio del mundo. Stan no era reemplazable, porque el sentimiento no cabía en la comparación en ningún aspecto. Lo cual era subconscientemente preocupante.

—Pues está todo dicho. Puedes juntarte con quien quieras, no me importa. Pero recuerda que prefiero que me lo digas, antes de que me pongas excusas. No las necesito. Soy tu mejor amigo, no tu profesor o tu madre.

—Entendido. Perdóname.

—No hay problema, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Se dieron un abrazo rápido, y el pelinegro se fue a pedirle a la bibliotecaria para llevarse el libro que había escogido. Kyle se sentía terrible por haber querido evitarlo de esa forma. Su amistad no era una obligación, y a Stan no lo molestaba que tuviera otros amigos. Así que, ¿cuál era el problema? Aunque lo que más lo afectaba, era que Stan estaba convencido de que, más allá de ese pequeño percance reciente, no existían los secretos entre ellos. Y sí había un secreto enorme. A pesar de que Cartman podía comprenderlo ya que también era gay, no había explicación de por qué se había sentido cómodo para contárselo a él y no a su hermano del alma. Después de todo, no le temía al rechazo, le temía a su madre. Y ciertamente, habían más posibilidades de que Cartman le fuera con el chisme, antes de que Stan lo hiciera. ¿Tan errónea era su percepción para decidir a quién podía confesarle esta clase de cosas y a quién no? ¿Cuánta probabilidad había de que su mejor amigo no lo aceptara? Si no le importaba que el castaño lo fuera, mucho menos iba a dejar ir a Kyle por algo así. Nada tenía sentido. Nada de nada. Pero el silencio dolía, mucho.

* * *

**Me gustó escribir este capítulo, aunque fue difícil. Espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Shalom :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Espero que les guste ^_^ *deja el capítulo en el suelo, debajo de una caja sostenida por un palo, y corre a esconderse detrás de los arbustos***

* * *

—¿Por qué no admites que te gustan las vergas y punto?—preguntó, con absoluta sinceridad.

Ambos estaba tumbados en el suelo, mirando al techo. Cartman iba por bigésimo intento de acertar en el balero que tenía en la mano, y Kyle trataba de concentrarse en el libro de historia que sostenía en el aire, sobre él.

—No es tan sencillo.—respondió, ofendido por lo incomprendido que le hacía sentirse el hecho de que, sabiendo su situación familiar, Cartman tuviera el cinismo de preguntarle por qué no salía del closet.

—Es muy sencillo.

—Lo es para ti. Ya eras demasiado obvio. Si no te dabas cuenta tú mismo, seguramente alguien te lo diría.

—Oye, no era así de obvio.

—Cartman, aún cuando eras un niño, pasaron más penes por tu boca de los que pasaron por la de Sasha Grey.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí lo es.

—Dame un ejemplo.

—Los hombres de mar. Se la chupaste a un extraño.

—¡Hey, no sabía lo que hacía! El tipo me dijo que cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca. Me hizo creer que sólo había chupado una manguera. Eso no cuenta.

—Claro que cuenta.

—No. Además, si vamos al caso, tú me chupaste las bolas.

—No te las chupé, sólo te lo imaginaste. Otra razón más para darse cuenta.

—Está bien. Tal vez era un poco obvio. Pero no cambies el tema. Deberías reconocerlo, se siente genial vivir sin secretos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Nadie molestaría por ser gay a alguien que mató a su propio padre y se lo dio de comer a su medio-hermano.

—Sería muy estúpido que lo hicieran. Aún así, preferiría eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes cuántas ganas de golpearte despiertas en las personas que no han salido del armario al hablar así? Tú no sabes lo que es el miedo al rechazo.

—Tú no me conoces, judío.

—¿Eh?

—No dije nada.

—En fin, se suponía que íbamos a estudiar. Deja esa cosa en paz.—le arrancó el balero de las manos.

—¿Quieres matarme de aburrimiento?

—Quisiera matarte de lo que fuera ahora mismo. Tenemos un examen, culo gordo. Un examen que es la cuarta parte de la calificación final. ¿Acaso no te importa?

—Pero es que no necesito estudiar...

—Siempre dices eso, y siempre sacas notas mediocres.

—Oh, lo siento, señor A+.

—Saco A+ porque estudio, algo que tú deberías intentar.

—Cielos, la puta de tu madre te ha lavado mucho el cerebro.

—Basta de llamarla puta. Ella no me lavó el cerebro. Me gusta que mis notas sean altas y trabajo para eso. Claro que hay que sacrificar un poco de tu rato libre, pero...

—¿"Un poco"? Pero si pasas todo el día como una rata de biblioteca. Esa perra carcelera apenas te deja salir.

—¿Apenas me deja salir? Me deja venir a tu casa casi todas las tardes.

—Porque le dices que vas a quedarte en las tutorías de la escuela o en la casa de tu novio hippie.—

—Stan no es mi novio. Ni siquiera es gay.

—Pero te encantaría que lo fuera, ¿no es cierto?

—No. Es como mi hermano. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Creí que ese era yo.

—¿Tú? Cartman, ¿en serio?—se rió.

—Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con él. Y a él le escondes cosas que a mí no. Cosas que no he anunciado en los periódicos como pensaste que haría, por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Culón, no puedes reparar una vida de humillaciones en unos días. En los que, por si no te has dado cuenta, tampoco has dejado de molestarme completamente.

—Pensé que éramos amigos ahora.

—Por supuesto que lo somos. Pero no mejores amigos. Nunca lo seremos.

—¿Por qué no?—se escuchaba triste de repente, aunque se esforzara en disimularlo.

—Porque no. Para de darle vueltas al asunto. Casi suenas como si te importara.

—¡No me importa!

—Bien, vamos a estudiar.

—De acuerdo.

Le sorprendió mucho cómo, de haber dicho "No necesito estudiar", pasó a tomar su libro, abrirlo y comenzar a leer. Tal vez debió pensar mejor lo que decía. Aunque seguramente a Cartman ni siquiera le afectaba realmente. No eran mejores amigos, eso era lógico. ¿Por qué tanto problema? Trató de volver a concentrarse en la lectura, y cuando lo consiguió, sonó su celular. Se puso de pie, se disculpó, y salió de la habitación para contestar.

—¿Hola?—dijo, presionando el botón verde y llevando el teléfono a su oreja.

—Kyle, ¿dónde demonios estás?—oyó la voz de Sheila del otro lado.

—E-en casa de un amigo.

—¿Qué amigo?

—Cartman.—decidió ser sincero, porque si su madre lo llamaba, probablemente ya sabía que no estaba en ninguno de los lugares donde acostumbraba a decirle que pasaba el rato.

—¿Eric Cartman?

—Pues claro.

—No me agrada que te juntes con él. Ya sabes lo que piensa de los judíos...

—Está más tranquilo respecto a eso últimamente.

—Además, hace días que se están diciendo... Cosas sobre él...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Que es uno de esos chicos a los que le gustan los chicos.

—¿Cuál es el problema con que sea gay?

—¡No empecemos esta discusión de nuevo! Somos hombres y mujeres, Kyle, y eso es por algo. Me preocupa que te meta ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "ideas extrañas"?

—Sabes de lo que hablo. Y espero que comprendas que sólo porque un amigo está confundido, no significa que tú también tengas que estarlo. Cuando alguien tiene gripe, ¿respetas su decisión de ir por la vida sin siquiera sonarse la nariz? No. Lo que haces es tratar de hacerlo entender que necesita curarse, y alejarte para que no te contagie su enfermedad.

—No puedes comparar la homosexualidad con una gripe.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora tú también eres uno de esos muchachos modernos y liberales que piensan que pueden ir en contra de la naturaleza?—su tono de voz cambió por uno más fuerte y agresivo.

—¡¿Y qué si lo fuera?!—se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando, así que trató de respirar profundo y tranquilizarse antes de terminar lo que quería decir.—En serio, mamá, me preocupa esa forma de pensar retrógrada. ¿Qué harías si yo también fuera gay? De verdad quiero saberlo. Explícamelo, por favor, porque yo no te entiendo.

—Siendo sincera, me alegra que no lo seas, porque no quisiera tener un hijo menos.

—Ah, entonces me matarías.

—No te mataría. Por supuesto que no. Pero sí estarías muerto para mí.

—¡¿Muerto para ti?!

—¡¿Qué otra cosa esperas?! Si insistieras en ir contra la ley de la vida, es de esperarse que yo te saque de la mía para que no contamines todo.

—¡Lo que dices es estúpido, mamá! Es injusto, insensible y de mente corta.—ya no le importaba que fuera evidente lo exasperado que estaba.

—¡No me hables así, jovencito! Vuelve ya mismo a casa, quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente. Te doy diez minutos para llegar, y si demoras un segundo más, le responderás a tu padre cuando llegue a casa.

—¡Ahí estaré!—colgó sin más.

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo, solo y en silencio. De pronto, la puerta detrás de él se abrió, y Cartman salió. Su expresión no era burlona ni sarcástica. Casi parecía apenado y émpatico por lo que había llegado a escuchar de la conversación. Kyle no pudo aguantar más. La impotencia era tan fuerte, que fue incapaz de evitar romper en llanto y abrazarse a su amigo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Judío...—empezó, pero realmente no sabía qué decirle.

—Cállate. Por favor, sólo cállate.—pidió entre sollozos.

—Está bien.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, y Cartman se ofreció para acompañarlo a su casa, recibiendo un "No, gracias" como respuesta.

* * *

Llevaba un rato parado frente al espejo del baño, mirando la marca roja con forma de mano en su mejilla, presionando las yemas de los dedos sobre ella para ver cómo se volvía blanca y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, para luego dejar de apretar y contemplar cómo se tornaba carmesí de nuevo. Dolía. Hace casi media hora que había recibido esa cachetada, y su rastro no parecía tener intención de desvanecerse pronto. Ardía mucho. Quería abrir el botiquín para buscar un ungüento que le ayudara a aliviarse, pero temía que, tan triste como estaba, algún frasco de pastillas lo tentara a hacer una estupidez.

Los gritos de sus padres sonaban más fuerte que su propio llanto. Cuando Gerald llegó, vio a Kyle en el sofá, con la cabeza gacha, y a Sheila insultándolo. Le ordenó que subiera y que lo dejara a solas con su madre, y desde entonces, todo fue una gran discusión. Podía oírlos sacar temas que no tenían nada que ver con el motivo inicial de la pelea, echándose en cara cosas que habían sucedido hace años, y que posiblemente ningunos de los dos recordaría con demasiado rencor en situaciones normales.

Escuchó cómo alguien tocaba a la puerta del baño, y se asustó. Pero enseguida volvió a calmarse, cuando vio a su hermano pequeño asomarse lentamente.

—¿Puedo pasar?—consultó Ike, cosa extraña, ya que nunca pedía permiso para nada.

—Adelante.—le contestó.

—Gracias.—entró y se sentó sobre la tapa del inodoro—¿Tú crees que mamá y papá se van a separar?

—No. No lo creo.

—¿Por qué mamá está tan enojada contigo?

—Porque tengo un amigo gay.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Nada. Eso es lo que quisiera que ella comprendiera.

—¿Te imaginas si uno de nosotros fuera gay? Se volvería loca.

—Sí.

—Te pegó muy fuerte. ¿Duele?

—Duele mucho.

—Jamás pensé que mamá golpearía a alguno de sus hijos.

—Yo tampoco.

—No quieres hablar del tema, ¿cierto?—se puso de pie, y, parándose de puntillas, alcanzó a colocar una mano sobre su hombro, consoladoramente.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Lo entiendo. Aún así, ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí?

—¿Cómo podría molestarme? Quédate el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Ni lo menciones, hermanito.

Se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte y afectuoso, que continuó hasta que oyeron un portazo. Lo siguiente fueron pasos rápidos por las escaleras, y alguien tocando la puerta estruendosamente. Ike se refugió detrás de Kyle, con algo de miedo, pero no tanto como el que tenía el mayor. Sheila entró sin esperar respuesta. Se veía más calmada. Furiosa, sin duda, pero menos violenta.

—Su padre no va a dormir en casa esta noche. Vayan a sus habitaciones y no salgan. Ambos están castigados.—expresó, con voz grave y monótona.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? Kyle es el que...—quiso defenderse el más pequeño.

—Cuando yo doy una orden, se cumple. Obedezcan ahora o será peor.

—Pero eso es...

—M-mejor hazle caso.—le advirtió el pelirrojo, y los dos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

La noche era serena y taciturna. Realmente oscura. Ni siquiera se veían las sombras de las luces de los autos pasar reflejadas por la pared. Kyle trataba de dormir, pero no podía. Su madre inspiraba temor, eso no era nuevo, pero jamás se había atrevido a golpearlo. Jamás pensó que lo haría. Ahora sí estaba asustado. Miró el celular en su mesa de luz, y sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó, ocultándose completamente debajo de las sábanas. Consideró llamar a Stan, puesto que quería hablar con alguien urgentemente, pero razonó que sus padres escucharían el teléfono sonar y lo metería en problemas. Tenía que contactar a alguien que estuviera solo en casa. Y Cartman fue el primero que se le vino a la mente. Marcó el número y esperó, sintiéndose extrañamente ansioso y desesperado por obtener una respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres, judío?—cuestionó la voz cansada y somnolienta.

—Hablar contigo.—admitió.

—¿A esta hora?

—No podía llamarte en otro momento.

—¿Qué pasó con la puta de tu madre al final?

—Me golpeó. Mi mamá me golpeó.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Todo empezó como una pequeña discusión, a los cinco minutos estaba llamándome "abominación de la naturaleza, como ese amiguito tuyo". Y a los diez, me pegó una cachetada. Todavía me duele.—no pudo reprimir el llanto.

—Esa zorra...

—Mi papá me defendió cuando llegó, se pelearon, y ahora él no dormirá en casa.

—Carajo, qué drama.

—Estoy temblando de miedo, literalmente.

—Oye, trata de calmarte. Respira profundo.

—No puedo. Me siento muy mal. Peor que nunca.

—Intenta pensar en otras cosas.

—Es imposible. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si ella tiene razón.

—¡No la tiene! Kyle, por Dios, esa puta te está lavando el cerebro como te dije.

—Ya no sé en qué creer.

—Si algo he aprendido de mí mismo como maestro manipulador, es que sólo se puede creer en uno.

—Es muy difícil.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. Pero ahora la prioridad es tranquilizarte.

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí.

—Sé cómo subir a tu cuarto. Hace frío afuera, pero puedo ir a buscar a Butters para que me ayude y...

—No. No hace falta. De verdad. Es sólo que...

—¿Sólo que qué?

—Cuando me abrazaste hoy... Me sentí bien de alguna manera. Casi olvido por qué estaba triste.

—Bueno, supongo que...

—Si estuvieras aquí, ¿me abrazarías?

—Uh, si quieres... Por cierto... Pensarás que estoy enfermo pero cuando lo hicimos... Hablo de abrazarnos...

—¿Sí?

—Puede que quisiera... Quitarte el sombrero y acariciarte el cabello.

—Pero tú odias mi cabello.

—No. No lo odio en lo absoluto. Digo eso sólo para molestarte. En realidad me agrada.

—¿Qué más?

—¿Eh?

—Supongo que dijiste que si estuvieras aquí me abrazarías y me quitarías el sombrero. ¿Qué más?

—No lo sé...

—¿Me darías un beso?

—¿D-disculpa?

—Olvídalo. No debí decir eso, fue muy marica. Lo siento.

—Sí.

—¿Sí qué?

—Sí lo haría. Te besaría. Muy suave y muy despacio.

—¿Con lengua?

—Mhm.

—¿Y luego?

—También te besaría el cuello.

—Genial.

—Y te quitaría la camiseta.

—¿Después?

—Después... ¿Qué carajo estamos haciendo?

—Creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabías.

—Tal vez no deberíamos.

—Pero se siente bien.

—A-ajá...—jadeó un poco.

—¿T-te estás tocando?

—Eh... No...

—Más vale que no estés mintiendo.

—De acuerdo, sí me estoy tocando.

—Ya veo...—su mano se deslizó hacia su zona baja sin que pudiera detenerla. Sin que quisiera detenerla.

—¿Y tú?

—Ahora sí. Por encima de la ropa.

—¿No puedes bajarte un poco el pantalón?

—No llevo pantalón.

—Está bien, entonces los calzoncillos.—casi podía verlo rodando los ojos.

—Si insistes...—no entendía qué diablos estaba haciendo a las tres de la mañana, hablando por teléfono con Cartman y obedeciendo una orden de ese estilo.

—¿Ya está?

—Sí.

—De verdad quisiera estar allí.

—También yo.

—Así podría ayudarte con eso.

—Sería genial.

—Y tú también podrías ayudarme...

—C-cierto.

—¿Harías eso, Kyle? ¿Me ayudarías?

—Uh-huh...

Pasó saliva, y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Lo siento, me quedé pensando.

—¿En mí?

Carajo, ¿tenía que ser tan ególatra en ese preciso momento? Lo arruinaba todo.

—En Stan.—sonrió.

—Mentiroso... Argh, mierda.

—¿Estás cerca?

—E-estoy en mi casa.

—No me refería a eso, idiota. Quise decir si... estás cerca. Ya sabes.

—Ah, cierto. Sí, estoy cerca. ¿Y tú?

—También. ¿Qué tan cerca estás?

—Jodidamente cerca.

—¿Quieres que la meta?—lo dijo sin pensar, e inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca, olvidando en dónde estaba hace unos momentos.

No recibió respuesta. Ni siquiera jadeos. La había cagado. No tendría que haber dicho eso. ¿Qué diablos esperaba? ¿Que contestara "Sí, judío. Quiero tu circuncidada verga en mi culo"? Tentó demasiado a la suerte. Ya se había resignado, ya no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar el tono de marcar y por lo menos una denuncia de acoso sexual injustificada al día siguiente. Pero de pronto...

—A-adelante.

—¿Cómo dices?—no salía de su asombro. Jamás pensó que escucharía lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Si quieres, adelante.—sonaba como si le diera vergüenza tener que explicar algo tan obvio.

—¿Es una broma?

—¡Que no, marica! ¡Métela ya!—gritó exasperado, y el final de la última frase sonaba como si hubiera querido detenerse abruptamente antes de que todas las palabras se deslizaran en su lengua.

—Bueno... L-la estoy metiendo... Creo...—se sentía repentinamente estúpido por decirle que se la estaba metiendo a alguien que ni siquiera estaba en la misma habitación que él. La parte racional de su cerebro incluso llegó a advertirle la posibilidad de que Cartman estuviera grabando toda la conversación y planeara chantajearlo con eso. Sin embargo, recordó que el que le había llamado y despertado, había sido él. No había forma de que hubiera predicho eso, y tramado una coartada en la que también él mismo quedaba en evidencia. Despejó su mente, y trató de seguir haciéndole caso a su cuerpo. La mano descendió de nuevo. Luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirse.

—N-no la siento... Es... Muy... Pequeña...—se burló, gimiendo sarcásticamente.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Cartman! ¿Por qué tienes que matar el ambiente así?

—Lo lamento, lo lamento. No me pude resistir.—rió—Continúa.

—Estoy entrando...

—Mhm...

—Ya casi...

—¡Apresúrate, mierda!—de repente sonaba tan desesperado, que a Kyle le costaba creer con quién estaba hablando.

—Estoy tratando de ir despacio...

—¡No me importa si duele! ¡La quiero!

—¡Estoy dentro de ti! ¡Carajo, Cartman, estoy dentro de ti!—comenzó a embestir al aire sin darse cuenta.

—¡Lo sé! Quiero más...

—¿M-me sientes?

—Te siento... ¡Coño, te estoy sintiendo demasiado! ¡Te siento en todas partes!

—¡También yo! Diablos, voy a... Creo que voy a...

—¡Hazlo de una vez! A-amo... Amo esto... Amo que estés dentro de mí...

—¿D-de verdad?

—¡¿Tú que crees?! Yo... También voy a...

—Apúrate, no puedo aguantar más.

—T-te... Te...

—¡Te amo, Cartman!

Explotó. Y el sonido proveniente de la línea, le dijo que quien estaba del otro lado había explotado también. El silencio volvió a reinar en la poco iluminada habitación. Esperó a que su respiración se regularizara, pero sabía que iba a tardar. No estaba acostumbrado a esto. Sí se había tocado antes, como cualquier adolescente, pero nunca lo había hecho mientras hablaba por teléfono con nadie, y ciertamente, nunca había tenido un orgasmo real. Sin embargo, lo vio venir. Pese a que no tenía idea de cómo se sentía "llegar", supo que iba a hacerlo. Sonaba ridículo, pero todo había fluido con una naturalidad tan espeluznante más allá de lo bizarra que era la situación, que incluso pensó que, tal vez, su nacimiento y toda su vida hasta el momento, se había dado de tal forma que sólo había venido al mundo para vivir ese momento. Al menos por aquel entonces tenía sentido. Por el cansancio del clímax, terminó soltando el celular, y ahora éste yacía sobre el colchón, a su lado. Se apresuró a tomarlo y llevárselo al oído de nuevo.

—Eso fue increíble, judío.—escuchó.

—Sí que lo fue.—por dentro, estaba rogando que Cartman no se hubiera dado cuenta de esa última frase.

—Tengo que dormir ahora. Estoy cansado y mañana hay escuela.

—Yo también tengo que dormir. Supongo que hablaremos luego.

—Buenas noches.

—Igualmente.

Colgó. Todo se había terminado. Sabía que no podrían mirarse a la cara al día siguiente sin sentir pena, ninguno de los dos se atrevería a preguntar por más y este pequeño "incidente hormonal" se transformaría en una enorme pila de polvo bajo la alfombra. Pero no importaba. Porque ese corto lapso de tiempo en el que dejaron de ser enemigos e hicieron el amor sin siquiera tocarse, había existido. Y fue lo más perfecto que pudo haber. Tenía que limpiarse y prepararse psicológicamente para no hacer nada que hiciera sospechar a su madre, pero estaba demasiado agotado. Fue entonces cuando recordó que llevaba rato diciendo cosas obscenas en quién sabe qué volumen, y básicamente había gritado en los últimos minutos. Sheila podría haberlo escuchado claramente. Prefirió creer que no fue así, ya que de serlo, probablemente habría entrado a su cuarto a reclamarle. Ahora tocaba descansar, e intentar olvidar lo que pasó. No había otra forma. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de luz, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, despertó sorprendentemente temprano. Podría haberse quedado pegado a la almohada una hora más, por lo menos. Eso era justo lo que planeaba hacer. No obstante, antes de que sus párpados cayeran pesadamente de nuevo, recordó algo. El historial de llamadas del celular. Su madre seguramente lo revisaría. Ya había demostrado varias veces que no tenía ningún respeto por su privacidad. Si descubría que había estado hablando con Eric a esas horas de la noche, pensaría lo peor. Aunque tendría razón, pero eso no venía al caso. Agarrando el aparato, fue al menú del mismo, y luego a su registro. No podía creer lo que veía. La casilla de llamadas hechas estaba vacía. Ni siquiera había hecho una llamada ayer. No tuvo sexo telefónico con Cartman. Todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño jodidamente enfermo.

* * *

**ARGHHHHHH, QUÉ VERGÜENZAAAAA... Posta que sí, nunca había escrito algo tan explícito. Esto amerita un cambio a Rated:M, ¿cierto? Creo que sí, pero los entendidos en la materia sabrán decirme si esta mierda enferma aún cabe en la clasificación T. En cierto modo me siento feliz. Le debía un lemon al mundo. Pude superar mi cobardía, de alguna forma. Espero que el resultado esté a la altura de las circunstancias. I'M NOT A WRITER CHILD ANYMORE :D Dios, qué cosita me da todo eso... *desaparece en una nube de humo* (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**No sé cómo me da la cara para seguir escribiendo esto después de la cosa rara del último capítulo, jaja. En serio, lo releo ahora y me siento una maldita pervertida. Tal vez lo soy. Por supuesto que lo soy xD! En fin, la vida sigue. Tenía que superar esa vergüenza ridícula tarde o temprano. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste :3**

* * *

Kyle llegó a la parada del autobús, y sólo se encontró con Stan y Kenny allí, por suerte.

—Hola, chicos.—saludó.

—Hola.—respondieron ellos.

Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y se quedó mirando al suelo, callado.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Stan, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Sí. Es sólo que... Problemas en casa.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. Si quieres hablar de eso...

—No hace falta. Todo mejorará pronto.

—De acuerdo.

Siguieron hablando de tonterías, dejando el tema totalmente de lado. Fue entonces cuando Cartman llegó, diciendo "Hola, maricas", como todos los días.

—No tiene sentido que justamente tú nos llames maricas.—se rió Kenny.

—¡Deja de discriminarme! ¡Tú te la jalaste en frente de mí hace un año, homofóbico de mierda!—se defendió el gordo.

—Ok, tranquilo. No dije nada.

—Oye, hippie, ¿hiciste la tarea de matemáticas? Olvidé que...

—No la hice.—aclaró el pelinegro.

—¿Y tú judío? ¿Hiciste la tarea?

—N-no.—respondió Kyle, totalmente sonrojado y sin mirarle directamente.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Tuvo problemas en su casa.—explicó Stan.

—Ah, cierto...

—¿Cierto? ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Su madre lo llamó ayer cuando estaba en mi casa. La perra sonaba histérica. Supongo que le hizo una escena cuando llegó.

—¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

—Tal vez tu novio se consiguió un nuevo mejor amigo.—sonrió.

—¡C-cállate!—interrumpió el pelirrojo.

—Tranquilo, sólo estoy bromeando. ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Porque tu cara también se volvió ambulante diurna.

—M-m-mentira. No lo hizo.

—Sí lo hizo.

—Chicos...—llamó Stan.

El autobús había llegado. Kenny ya había subido y el otro muchacho lo estaba haciendo.

—¡No estoy sonrojado, culo gordo!—gritó Kyle.

—¡Sí que lo estás, judío!

La bocina del vehículo sonó, apresurándolos, pero estaban tan ocupados discutiendo, que no se dieron cuenta de que sus amigos habían desaparecido, y, eventualmente, el autobús desapareció también.

—¡Buen trabajo, Kahl! Ahora tendremos que caminar a la escuela.

—¡F-fue tu culpa!

—¡No lo fue! ¡Y admite que estás sonrojado!

—¡¿Por qué debería estarlo?! ¡No es como si hubiera soñado que tenía sexo telefónico con alguien ni nada por el esti-... Mierda.

Definitivamente, no debió decir eso.

—¿Tuviste un sueño húmedo conmigo?—soltó una pequeña risa. —¿De verdad, Kahl?

—¡Claro que no!—podía, literalmente, sentir la sangre aglomerándose en sus mejillas.

—No puedo creerlo.—rió—¡Escucha, mundo, Kyle Broflovski soñó que tenía sexo telefónico conmigo!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—Oh, ¿no te gustó como sonó eso? ¿Qué te parece esto?—se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a gemir exageradamente—Kaaaaahl, eres taaaan grande...

—¡Cierra la boca!—no podía estar más sonrojado.

—¿Y qué tal esto? Kaaaaahl, quiero que eyacules dentro de mí...

—¡Ya basta, Cartman! ¡Esto no es divertido!

—Pero seguramente lo fue en tu sueño, ¿no es así, niña sucia?

—¡No me llames niña sucia!

—Pero eres una niña sucia, Kahl. Seguro hasta llegaste mientras soñabas que me follabas por teléfono.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! Esto ya es lo suficientemente difícil para mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No entiendo cuál es el gran problema. Salvo la erección que seguramente tuviste cuando...

—¡Te dije que pares!

—Bien, lo siento. Nos juntamos mucho, y se supone que cuando te vas a dormir el cerebro se queda con las cosas que hiciste durante el día. Seguro tomó que estuvimos juntos toda la tarde y que tu madre te llamó por teléfono y relacionó todo.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Sobre mi madre...

—¿Qué pasó con ella al final?

—Se enojó mucho conmigo, y me golpeó. Mi padre se molestó por su reacción y no durmió en casa.

—Mierda...

—Lo sé.

—¡No puedo creer que tuvieras un sueño húmedo conmigo!—rompió en risas de nuevo.

—¡Jódete, Cartman!—se fue.

—¿Estuve bien o tú tuviste que hacer todo el trabajo? ¡Oye, no me dejes hablando solo!—le siguió.

* * *

—Kyle, ¿puedo pasar?—dijo Sheila, lo más calmada posible, abriendo lentamente la puerta.

—Ya estás dentro, mamá.—respondió, incorporándose en el colchón, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar.—se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Siento haberte golpeado anoche. Sé que no debí hacerlo.

—No hay problema.

—Es sólo que... Tu padre cree que estoy exagerando, pero yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y sé que a veces no lo demuestro de la mejor manera, pero...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Qué crees que es lo mejor para mí exactamente?

—Bueno, tienes quince años. La adolescencia es una etapa muy confusa.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No quiero que dejes que una confusión arruine tu vida.

—Yo no estoy confundido.

—Lo sé, tú eres un buen chico y tienes claro qué es lo correcto y qué no. Pero, tienes amigos cuyos padres no les enseñaron a hacer esa distinción.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

—Me preocupa que... Que pases tanto tiempo con Eric Cartman.

—Mamá, ya tuvimos esta discusión.

—Lo sé, pero sigo angustiada. Él jamás ha sido una buena influencia, y ahora resulta que... Es gay. Le gustan los chicos, Kyle. Los chicos con... pene.

—Sí, mamá, ser gay significa que te gustan los chicos con pene.—rodó los ojos.

—Tú eres un chico con pene. Y Eric es un experto en manipulación.

—Me aseguraré de no darle la espalda si eso te tranquiliza.

—No seas sarcástico conmigo, jovencito. Sólo estoy tratando de protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De las perversiones de ese amigo tuyo. Tengo motivos para estar asustada. Solías odiarlo. Cada vez que regresabas a casa de mal humor, de alguna forma él tenía la culpa. Y ahora, repentinamente, se ven todos los días. Casi inmediatamente después de que se supiera que él... Está confundido.

—Él no está confundido, mamá.

—Nadie puede ser gay a los quince años. Siento lástima por él, no sé cómo se puede estar tan equivocado en esta vida. Creció sin un padre y su madre claramente nunca le enseñó lo que estaba bien y lo que no. Seguramente estaba ocupada en... Otras cosas.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de desmerecer a la señora Cartman por ser madre soltera y prostituta?! ¡Hace lo que puede, que es más de lo que tú has hecho por mí en toda tu vida!

—¡No me hables así! ¡Creo que te he dado una vida lo suficientemente buena como para que no tengas de qué quejarte!

—¡Te he tenido miedo desde que tengo memoria! ¡Eso no es una buena vida, eso es una puta dictadura!

—¡Estás castigado! Ya vas a hablar con tu padre cuando vuelva.—se puso de pie.

—¡Papá piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo! Pero él también te tiene miedo.

—¡Eso es absurdo! Ahora tienes un castigo de una semana, y puedo hacer que dure dos si no te disculpas inmediatamente por faltarme el respeto.

—Serán dos semanas, entonces.

—Perfecto. Recuerda que tú eres el responsable de tus actos.—se fue de la habitación golpeando la puerta al salir.

Había pasado de nuevo. Había discutido con su madre de nuevo. Por la misma pendejada que la última vez. Pero lo verdaderamente doloroso, era que no se podía ignorar el hecho de que su madre jamás lo aceptaría. Si no podía tolerar a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con ella, mucho menos toleraría a su hijo. Cuando alguien tocó a la puerta otra vez, Kyle no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse a abrir, pero su hermano entró de todas formas, y se sentó a su lado.

—Mamá sigue enojada contigo.—dijo Ike, como una declaración obvia, no como una pregunta.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Es porque tuvo que lavar tus sábanas esta mañana?

**—**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?!

—Tu habitación está junto a la mía. Hablas dormido, Kyle. Pensé que ya lo sabías.—se rió.

—N-no te entiendo.—se sonrojó. Entendió perfectamente. —¿Q-qué escuchaste?

—Ningún nombre, si eso te preocupa. Cosas como "Estoy dentro de ti", nada más. Quiero saber quién es la afortunada.

—¡Nadie!

—Hey, no te sientas tan culpable. Es normal, considerando tu edad y lo buenas que están las chicas de tu clase. Pero, ¿de quién estamos hablando?

—Ya te dije que no soñé con nadie que conozcas.

—Realmente quieres que no sepa de quién se trata.

—¡Déjame en paz!

—Oh, ya lo entiendo todo.

—No, no es cierto.

—Ya sé adentro de quién estabas...

—¡Mientes!

—De hecho, tengo la sospecha de que es alguien que conocemos muy bien...

—¡Cállate!

—Tranquilo. Pienso que es muy noble que respetes a la novia de tu mejor amigo.

—¡No soñé con Wendy, idiota! ¡Qué asco!

—No la hallo tan fea.

—Nunca dije que fuera fea, sólo que jamás pensaría así de ella.

—Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Por qué es tan grave?

—Es muy grave. Sólo deja el asunto en paz.

—Voy a averiguar de quien se trata, Kyle. No olvides esta conversación.—sonrió y se fue.

Afortunadamente, esa noche soñó que era perseguido por conejos gigantes y rabiosos. Nada comprometedor, sólo una pesadilla bizarra. Simplemente tenía que asegurarse de no ver tanto a Cartman durante el día, y su subconsciente no volvería a jugarle trucos mientras dormía nunca más.

* * *

—¿Cómo creen que les haya ido en la prueba de historia?—preguntó Stan, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa y tomando asiento.

—Como la mierda. ¿Por qué ya no nos ponen pruebas sobre la segunda guerra mundial? No lo sé, cosas más divertidas e interesantes.—se quejó Cartman, empezando a devorar la comida.

—No creo que las cosas que sucedieron en la segunda guerra mundial fueran divertidas en lo absoluto. ¿Cierto, Kyle?—miró a su amigo, quien simplemente observaba su plato fijamente.

—Ah, sí, cierto. Cállate, gordo, no es gracioso.—dijo el pelirrojo, aunque sólo lo hacía por responder, no porque estuviera metido en la conversación.

—¿Qué te pasa, judío? No me digas que volviste a soñar que...—intentó decir Cartman, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió una patada en su entrepierna por debajo de la mesa. —¡Auch!

—¿Soñar qué?—inquirió Stan, confundido.

—Oh, ¿tu novio no te contó nada? Hace dos noches tuvo un sueño en el que...

—En el que asesinaba a Cartman con un pica-hielo y le daba a una jauría de perros hambrientos sus restos por no haber sabido guardar un secreto.—Kyle volvió a interrumpir.

—No era exactamente eso. Qué mala memoria tienes, judío. ¿Quieres que lo diga? Porque puedo decirlo si eso te ayuda a recordar.

—No te atrevas.

—Kahl soñó que él y yo...

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate, gordo de mierda!—se incorporó, lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo y lo zarandeó.

De pronto, se escuchó un mensaje en el altavoz de la cafetería. "Kyle Broflovski y Eric Cartman, diríjanse a la dirección en este instante".

* * *

—Pensé que ya no tendría que lidiar con sus ridículas peleas. Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes dos.—dijo la directora, enfadada, cuando ambos entraron y se sentaron frente a su escritorio. —¿Pueden explicarme qué pasó esta vez?

—Yo puedo explicárselo, señora directora.—aclaró Cartman, fingiendo timidez y miedo.

—Te escucho.

—E-es que...—rompió en el llanto más falso de la historia. —¡Kyle empezó!

—¡¿Yo empecé?!—gritó el otro chico.

—Ayer él me dijo que... Que había tenido un sueño... Un sueño sucio... Y me incluía a mí.

—¿Es eso cierto, Kyle?—cuestionó la mujer.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Uh... No del todo.—se defendió el judío.

—Y luego él... Hoy mismo...—siguió diciendo el castaño—Me amenazó de muerte si se lo contaba a alguien. Me dijo que usaría un pica-hielo para asesinarme y les daría a los perros mis restos. Nunca tuve tanto miedo. Nunca me sentí tan abusado.

—¡Por favor, esto es ridículo! ¡Deja de mentir, Cartman! ¡Esto es muy serio!

—¿Lo ve? Incluso con una figura de autoridad tan imponente y respetable como usted cerca, él me acosa. ¿Cuándo vas a detener esta locura, Kyle? ¿Cuándo vas a dejarme vivir en paz?

—¡Te voy a matar, culo gordo!

—¡Suficiente!—gritó la directora. —Kyle, jamás pensé que fueras así. Creí que eras un buen chico. Quiero que te disculpes con Eric.

—Pero todo lo que dice es un montón de...

—Pídele perdón.

—Lo siento, Cartman.—dijo de mala gana. —¿Listo?

—También voy a llamar a tu madre. No creas que este tipo de conducta quedará impune.

—Espere, por favor, no puede llamar a mi madre. Lo que sea menos eso.—rogó, entrando en pánico.

—¿Qué pasa, judío? ¿Temes que tu madre se entere de la clase de hijo que tiene?—preguntó cínicamente el gordo.

—¡Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta!

—¡Y aún después de todo esto no deja de molestarme! Ya no sé qué hacer, directora. Estoy atemorizado. Sabía que cuando declarara abiertamente mi homosexualidad mucha gente iba a torturarme de alguna forma por eso, pero jamás pensé que me vería sexualmente acosado.

—¡Nadie te está acosando sexualmente! ¡Tú lo estás inventando todo, culón!

—¿Escuchó eso? Está obsesionado con mi culo. Dios, ¿algún día podré salir de mi casa tranquilamente?

—Diablos, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Kyle. Voy a hablar con tu madre. Las consecuencias serán más que graves. Me niego a permitir esta clase de conducta en mi escuela.—declaró la mujer.

—Oh, muchas gracias, señora. Sólo espero que este comportamiento sea severamente castigado, no por mí, si no por la gente en general. Este chico es un peligro para la sociedad. Rezo porque nadie vuelva a ser una víctima de sus perversiones. Es que, pensar a cuántas personas inocentes les habrá arruinado la vida con sus acosos, me da escalofríos.—se lamentó Cartman, dramáticamente.

—Descuida, Eric. Me aseguraré de que Kyle no te vuelva a molestar nunca más. Pueden retirarse, cuando venga la señora Broflovski se los haré saber.

Ambos se retiraron, y cuando estaban en el pasillo, el castaño comenzó a destornillarse de la risa.

—¡No puedo creer que se tragara todo ese estúpido cuento del acoso!—exclamó alegremente. —¿No es gracioso, Kahl? Retiro todo lo que dije sobre la fresa violada en Padre de Familia. Esto es-... ¡Argh!—se detuvo al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Te odio. No te mereces la amistad ni las milésimas oportunidades de nadie.—dijo Kyle, con aspereza y desprecio, y luego se fue.

—¡Vamos, Kahl! ¡Era sólo una pequeña broma y ni siquiera fue sobre el holocausto! ¿No tienes sentido del humor?—era muy tarde, ya estaba totalmente solo.

* * *

**Cartman siendo Cartman. Qué hdp. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que es imposible, fue un capítulo de mierda xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me inspiré muy juerte, así que sí, estoy actualizando pronto.**

* * *

Kyle caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo de la escuela, mientras esperaba a que la directora terminara de hablar con su madre. Llevaban media hora allí dentro. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y Sheila salió, tomando a su hijo del brazo y arrastrándolo consigo sin ninguna explicación, enojada.

—Mamá, te juro que...—trató de excusarse.

—Vamos a hablar cuando lleguemos a casa.—lo detuvo ella, secamente.

Nunca en la vida había estado tan asustado.

* * *

Cartman pensó que después de ese episodio que consideraba tan gracioso, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Sin embargo, todo el mundo lo miraba con lástima. Aparentemente, la escuela entera se había olvidado de lo que Kyle "le había hecho". Y ahora, mientras sacaba libros de su casillero, un grupo de chicos se acercó a él. Eran tan... abiertamente como él, por así decirlo. Parecía que usaban maquillaje, llevaban ropas coloridas y ajustadas, y resaltaban mucho la letra "S" al pronunciar palabras.

—¿Eric, cierto?—dijo un muchacho con una boina color rosa, que parecía ser el líder del grupo.

—Uh, sí...—contestó Cartman, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Me llamo Sam. Oí lo que pasó con ese chico del sombrero verde. Y mis amigos y yo veníamos a decirte que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea.

—En más de una manera, gordito.—guiñó el más alto de todos.

—Paulie, tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No lo escuches, tesoro. Es sólo que le gustan los chicos como tú.

—¿Los chicos como yo?—inquirió el castaño, sin entender a qué se refería con eso.

—Sí, ya sabes, con carne en los huesos. Como sea, pareces un buen muchacho. Uno de nuestros amigos, Dereck, consiguió una novia pantalla, así que le dijimos que sólo nos juntábamos con gente orgullosa de ser quién es. El punto es que hay una vacante en nuestro grupo, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotros?

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro. Tengo que pensarlo.—no iba a pensarlo en lo absoluto.

—Oh, tómate el tiempo que necesites, querido. Somos pacientes, ¿no es cierto, chicos?

—Sobre todo con linduras como tú, cielo.—aclaró el tipo alto.

—¡Paulie, deja a Eric en paz! Sufrió acoso, ¿lo entiendes?

—Perdón. Debería ser más cuidadoso.

—Olvídalo. Bueno, Eric, te daremos tiempo para pensarlo y luego nos dices, ¿está bien?

En ese momento, a Cartman se le ocurrió una idea brillante. Por supuesto que la gente no lo discriminaba. Él era sólo gay. No importaba el plan de Dios, la gente normal no se molestaba por alguien siendo gay, salvo los homofóbicos extremistas. Las personas se irritaban con los maricones. Diablos, hasta él mismo sentía ganas de golpear a esos raros para que se comportaran como hombres. Si se juntaba con ellos, tal vez podría aprender a ser así, y todo el mundo lo odiaría por ser una minoría, y no sólo por ser él mismo. Sin duda tenía que hacerse amigo de esas maripositas.

—Ya lo pensé, chicos.—anunció.

—¿Y?—preguntaron todos, expectantes.

—Está bien. Podemos intentarlo.

—¡Super!—exclamaron todos, abrazándole.

* * *

—No puede ser. Es imposible. Kyle, en serio... ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!—gritaba Sheila, caminando por toda la sala de estar.

—Mamá, nada de eso es cierto. Cartman lo inventó todo.—intentó defenderse, avergonzado.

—Ah, ¿y esperas que te crea? ¿Entiendes la gravedad de todo esto? Es que... ¿Sueños húmedos? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí, sé lo que significa. Pero yo nunca...

—¿Cómo vas a decírselo y amenazarlo con un pica-hielo? ¡No entiendo qué está mal contigo! ¿Esta es una forma de revelarte contra mí?

—N-no, escúchame. Yo...

—¡No quiero escucharte más! ¡Me cansé de escucharte! ¿Ahora tengo que prohibirte dormir? Dime qué tengo que hacer.

—Por favor, déjame...

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Solamente te prometo, que nunca más vas a volver a hablar con Eric Cartman. Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a verlo salvo en la escuela, y tienes suerte de que ese muchacho desequilibrado no te haya denunciado por acoso sexual.

—¡¿Acoso sexual?! ¡Yo no hice nada! Y tranquila, porque yo tampoco pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra a ese idiota. Nunca más.

—¡Vete a tu habitación!

—¡Eso haré! Carajo, ni siquiera mi propia madre me cree...—se levantó del sofá y caminó escaleras arriba.

* * *

—Muy bien, cariño, creo que es momento de que te presente. Ya sabes que mi nombre es Sam, y ya conoces a Paulie. Así que ellos son Logan y Nick.—Sam señaló al más bajo de su grupo de amigos cuando mencionó el primer nombre, y al más delgado cuando mencionó el segundo.

—Es un gusto conocerlos.—dijo Cartman educadamente, aunque en realidad los detestaba.

—Santo Dios, Eric, ¿qué clase de ropa es esa?—exclamó Logan. —¿De qué siglo es ese abrigo rojo?

—Uh... ¿Qué tiene de malo mi abrigo?

—No te ofendas pero, si existiera la policía de la moda, ya estarías en la cárcel.

—¿De qué clase de museo de estereotipos saliste tú?

—¿Qué tal si te hacemos un cambio de look? No sé ustedes, pero creo que Eric se vería adorable con una pañoleta, ¿no creen?—sonrió Nick.

—Claro, conviértanme en un maniquí.

—Chicos, vámonos ya mismo al centro comercial, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Cartman llegó a la escuela acompañado de sus nuevos "amigos", vestido como la versión masculina de Fran Fine en La Niñera, y caminando exactamente igual. Cuando Sam, Paulie, Logan y Nick comentaron que tenían que ir a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca y él no quiso acompañarlos, decidió ir a ver a su antiguo grupo.

—¿Qué hay, dulzuras?—saludó, animosamente y hablando en un tono de voz irritantemente agudo.

Kyle se fue inmediatamente de allí y Stan le siguió. Sólo quedaron Kenny y Butters.

—E-Eric, luces diferente.—dijo el rubio más pequeño.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Ayer me hice un permanente, seguramente sea eso.

—¿Estás usando pestañas postizas?—cuestionó Kenny.

—¿Verdad que parecen naturales? Logan es una lindura y me recomendó las mejores del mundo. Están a muy buen precio, puedo decirte dónde las venden.

—No, gracias. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

—Pensé que mi apariencia debería ir más acorde con mi verdadero yo. ¿Acaso te molesta?

—Para nada. Es sólo que...

—¡Jódete, pobre de mierda! ¡Soy antinatural!—gritó enfadado, para luego alejarse empujando a cada persona que se atravesaba en su camino y dándole una nalgada a Clyde cuando pasó junto a él.

—Diablos, eso fue raro.

* * *

—Lo que hizo Cartman fue horrible...—murmuró Stan, indignado.

—Lo sé. Y ahora mi madre se avergüenza de mí.—agregó Kyle, a punto de llorar.

—Siempre supe que no tenía filtro, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a hacer algo así. Por cierto, ¿viste cómo está vestido hoy?

—Dios, ¿qué diablos le pasó? Es decir, ¿viste ese abrigo? Nunca vi nada tan... colorido.

—Es increíble. Parece que ahora tiene un nuevo grupo de amigos. Creo que eso le lavó un cerebro.

—¿Te diste cuenta de como ese tipo le miraba el culo? Mierda, en verdad es muy inocente a veces.

—Obviamente. Hermano, no sé qué más decirte. Me da mucha impotencia ver con la facilidad que te jode la vida.

—Nunca debí confiar en él.

—Tú no hiciste nada mal. Él simplemente es así.

* * *

Cartman estaba a punto de subirse al autobús, pero fue entonces cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Se giró y vio a la persona que intentaba llamar su atención.

—Hola de nuevo, Eric.—dijo Paulie tímidamente, con una sonrisa.

—Eh...hola.—correspondió el saludo. Quería irse de una vez y no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

—Habla rápido.

—Verás... Ya sabes que creo que eres algo lindo, ¿no? Bueno, mis padres van a llevarme a ver a Lady Gaga en Denver dentro de dos semanas, y puedo invitar a alguien. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

—¿L-Lady Gaga? ¿Te refieres a Lady Gaga?

—Si no te gusta lo entiendo.

—¡Lady Gaga es mi maldita religión!

—Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Genial. Luego... Luego te llamo.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos.—se subió al vehículo.

—Adiós, cielo.

Y, eventualmente, le llamó. Cartman sólo estaba siendo amable porque realmente quería ir a ese concierto, pero no estaba seguro de entender por qué ese tipo estaba siendo tan amable con él. Demoró muchos días en entenderlo.

* * *

—Ky, ¿esta vez sí puedes venir a mi casa?—consultó Stan.

—Mi mamá ya no me deja salir.—contestó tristemente.

—Pero, ¿le molesta que yo vaya a la tuya?

—No lo creo. Sólo digámosle que es para una tarea.

—Está bien.

—Pero primero tengo que pasar por el salón. Creo que olvidé un cuaderno.

—Te esperaré aquí.

—Ya regreso.

Se apresuró a llegar a su destino, pero se detuvo cuando vio que Cartman y Paulie estaban sentados sobre el escritorio del profesor, conversando. Se quedó escondido en la puerta para escuchar la charla.

—¿Sabes qué será genial? Cuando cante la versión acústica de "Poker Face".—decía el gordo, emocionado.

—Lo sé, pero "Yoü &amp; I" siempre será mi favorita.—hizo una pausa—Oye, Eric, hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo.

—Pues... Dime.

—Eres el chico más increíble que he conocido. Eres simplemente adorable y muy inteligente.

—Mhm. ¿Y eso qué?

—Que me gustas mucho.

—Tú también me caes bien, creo.

—No, me refiero a que realmente me gustas, ¿entiendes?

—Oh. Oh...—murmuró sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos. —¿Quieres decir... de esa forma?

—Sí.

—Oh. Y... ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto?

—Dejar que te bese.—se acercó un poco.

—Hey, espera. No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mira, Paulie o como te llames, no me gustas. Es decir, no me lo tomes a mal, pero a mí me gustan los tipos que se visten y comportan como tipos... Y tú eres un marica de mierda.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Lamento si te di la impresión de que no te detestaba.

—Creo que no me detestas tanto.—sonrió.

—Uh... Sí que te detesto.

—Incluso diría que no me detestas en lo absoluto.—puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

—Y te estarías equivocando. Ahora, ¿puedes por favor quitar tu mano de mi pierna?—empezaba a asustarse, sobre todo porque el otro chico medía casi dos metros y si quisiera violarlo podría hacerlo perfectamente.

—No quiero.—se acercó a lo máximo que podía sin que sus narices chocaran.

—Usualmente me molesta que la gente que detesto respire tan cerca de mi cara.

—Eres muy lindo.

—Seh, ya me lo has dicho varias veces. Ahora, aléjate de mí, por favor.

—Vamos, no seas así, sólo quiero un beso.

—Si lo intentas voy a gritar.

—Nadie va a oírte.

En ese momento, Kyle decidió que era la hora de entrar, pisando fuerte para hacer la mayor cantidad de ruido posible.

—Con permiso, vengo a buscar mi cuaderno, lo olvidé.—casi gritó.

Paulie se separó abruptamente de Cartman, y Kyle trató de demorar lo más posible.

—Eh... ¿Lo encontraste?—preguntó el más alto, impacientándose.

—No lo veo por ninguna parte...—mintió el pelirrojo. Recordaba perfectamente dónde lo había dejado.

—Tal vez no está aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que lo olvidé en este salón...

—Bueno, creo que tengo que irme ahora. Te veré luego, Eric.—se paró del escritorio y abandonó el lugar.

Cuando Kyle estaba seguro de que Paulie no iba a volver, recogió su cuaderno de la mesa en la que ya sabía que estaba, y se preparó para irse.

—¿Entraste y tardaste tanto buscándolo sólo para salvarme?—cuestionó Cartman, sorprendido.

—No iba a dejar que ese idiota te tocara.—se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

—Oye, gracias, judío.

—Jódete, gordo.—salió del salón.

Cartman era consciente de que Kyle estaba siendo tan frío porque estaba enojado, y tenía muy buenos motivos. Tal vez no podía conseguir que lo perdonara y recuperar la amistad que habían empezado a construir, pero podía hacer algo para remediar todo el problema que había generado. Y eso haría.

* * *

Un día después, todo el mundo se disculpaba con Kyle por alguna razón, y se alejaba sin darle ninguna explicación. Él no entendía nada. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas, todo el mundo lo odiaba y lo trataban como si fuera Jack el destripador. Pocos minutos más tarde de su llegada a la escuela, la directora le pidió que se dirigiera a su oficina. Cuando lo hizo y tomó asiento, la mujer se veía tremendamente preocupada.

—Oh, Kyle, me alegra que estés aquí.—dijo ella.

—¿Quería verme, señora?—preguntó, sin saber qué ocurría.

—Sí. Te debo una disculpa.

—¿Una disculpa?

—Sé que no acosaste ni amenazaste a nadie. Eric vino a hablar conmigo ayer y me confesó que lo había inventado todo. Lo siento, fuiste acusado injustamente.

—¿Entonces sabe que soy inocente?

—Ahora lo sé, y ya llamé a tu madre para asegurarme de que ella también lo sepa. Ella también quiere que la perdones.

—Uh, no hay problema, supongo.

—Aún así, está muy enojada con Eric, y la entiendo. Yo también lo estaría. De hecho, ahora va a tener que hacer mucho trabajo ayudando a limpiar los baños de la escuela durante un mes. Espero que no estés enfadado.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo siento de nuevo. Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias.—se puso de pie y dejó la oficina.

* * *

—¡Argh! ¿Qué mierda comen estos hijos de puta?—exclamó Cartman, con asco, mientras limpiaba uno de los escusados del baño del segundo piso.

Mientras seguía cumpliendo con su castigo, escuchó pasos y se giró para ver quién se había parado detrás de él.

—Ah, hola judío. ¿Cómo has estado?—saludó, esperando que no comenzara a hacerle preguntas sobre su "heroico acto de honestidad".

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—consultó Kyle, sin siquiera decir "Bien, ¿y tú?".

—Diablos, ¿qué hice ahora?

—Nada malo. Lo que trato de decir es... ¿Por qué dijiste la verdad?

—Porque no me quiero ir al infierno.

—No mientas. Fue increíble que confesaras y aceptaras el castigo. En verdad te lo agradezco.

—Bueno, tú me salvaste de aquel imbécil... No es como si necesitara ser salvado, de todas formas. No soy una damisela en apuros.

—Por supuesto que no.—rodó los ojos. —Veo que estás vestido como antes.

—Sí. Ya no voy a juntarme con esos maricas. Nunca me cayeron bien, ahora que lo pienso. Y demás está decir que el pendejo de Paulie va a llevar a otra persona a ver a Lady Gaga.

—Lamento oír eso.

—Descuida. No es como si esa perra liberal realmente me gustara. Sólo era parte de mi "yo gay", y ni así logro que la gente me discrimine.

—Cartman, llevas años obsesionado con ella.

—Como sea.

—Gracias de nuevo. No sé cómo pagarte lo que hiciste.

—Kahl, yo te metí en eso, así que obviamente tenía que hacer algo para sacarte. No es como si tuvieras que pagarme o agradecerme.

—Sí, pero no creí que lo harías. Te menosprecié.

—Yo tampoco creí que lo haría. Seguramente ya había encontrado la forma de compensarte en tus sueños, ¿no?—se rió.

—No empieces.

—Lo siento. ¿Estamos en paz?

—No volveré a confiar en ti. Arruinaste nuestra amistad, o lo que fuera esa mierda.

—Por favor, ya te dije que eres un buen chico...

—Para ser judío.

—Exacto. ¿No quieres intentarlo otra vez? Sin mentiras, sin acusaciones injustas y sin bromas sobre lo mucho que te corriste cuando soñaste que...

—Basta.

—Bueno, entendiste mi punto. Si tú estás en esto, yo también.

—Aún si te diera otra oportunidad, ¿no entiendes que mi madre te odia más que nunca? Sabe que me inculpaste y está convencida de que eres un depravado. No me dejará volver a tu casa y claramente, no te dejará volver a la mía.

—Podemos vernos en la escuela.

—¿Cómo? Si alguien le cuenta que estuve hablando contigo, tendré problemas.

—El armario de limpieza.

—¿Qué?

—Hay un armario de limpieza en un pasillo de la escuela en el que casi nunca hay nadie. Podríamos... No sé, vernos allí.

—¿Qué somos? ¿Una pareja de adolescentes que no puede pasar media hora sin besuquearse a escondidas?

—¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—Está bien. Vamos a intentarlo una vez más. Pero nunca vas a recuperar mi confianza.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Te veré mañana?

—Sí.

—Suerte con ese escusado.

—Gracias.

* * *

Era viernes. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que nadie estaba observando, Kyle se metió al armario lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

—Llegas tarde, judío.—reprochó Cartman, cruzándose de brazos.

—No estás en condiciones de reclamarme por nada, culo gordo.—se quejó.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo. El pequeño cuarto de escobas no era muy grande, así que sus piernas se rozaban un poco.

—¿Cómo estuvo matemáticas?—inquirió el castaño.

—Entendí casi todo. El tema nuevo es difícil.

—Ni que lo digas. Aunque si piensas en los números como minorías, es mucho más fácil de calcular.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿cierto?

—Obviamente.

—Mi madre me pidió perdón.

—Eso es genial.

—Sí. Realmente se cabreó conmigo por tu culpa.

—Por suerte soy tan increíble que te salvé el culo de esa puta.

—¡No la llames puta!

—Ugh, saca toda esa arena de tu vagina.

—Te extrañé.—confesó tímidamente.

—Pensé que estabas enojado.

—Lo estaba. Pero aún así te extrañé. Es más divertido pelear contigo que ignorarte.

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Sí... ¿Cómo vamos a seguir con esto, Cartman? ¿Cómo voy a volver a confiar en ti?

—Dijiste que no volverías a hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero eventualmente siempre te perdono.

—Es la base de nuestra amistad.—recordó.

—Claro. Es sólo que... No sé si podré olvidar esto.

—Pudiste olvidar que haya tratado de matarte, que haya fingido estar triste por la muerte de Kenny sólo para poder clonar una pizzería y que te haya chantajeado para que te comieras mis pedos.

—Esto fue muy grave. Pudieron haberme metido a un reformatorio, ¿sabes?

—Mhm. Y lo siento.

—No pasa por el hecho de que te perdone o no. Se trata de que no tuviste ningún reparo en acusarme de algo que no hice porque te parecía gracioso.

—Está bien, soy un monstruo, lo entiendo.

—Yo te perdono. Es decir, me encantó que dijeras la verdad y todo eso. Pero no es lo mismo que...

—Descuida, Kahl. Sé que la cagué.

—Bueno...

El timbre sonó, era hora de entrar a clases. Ambos se pusieron de pie y decidieron que era hora de despedirse. Aún así, acordaron verse allí de nuevo al día siguiente. Luego de asegurarse no habían moros en la costa, se apresuraron a correr fuera del armario para no ser vistos. Tal vez no volverían a tener lo que tenían antes, pero podían intentar recuperarlo. O empezar algo totalmente diferente. Quién sabe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento que he demorado siglos, tal vez lo hice. Como sea, espero que les guste x3**

* * *

—Hay una fiesta en la casa de Craig esta noche—comentó Cartman, cerrando la puerta del armario de escobas y sentándose en el suelo.

—¿Invitó a toda la clase?—preguntó Kyle, acomodándose en el poco espacio que tenía.

—Uh-huh. ¿Crees que podamos hablar allá?

—Bueno, no hay profesores ni nadie que realmente pueda delatarnos. Es decir, los chicos no le dirán nada a mi madre. Así que supongo que podríamos.

—Genial.

—Eso creo.

* * *

Más que una fiesta, aquellos parecía una reunión pequeña para todo el curso. Había comida y música de fondo, pero en realidad nadie bailaba, y todos estaban sentados en los sillones de la sala de estar, conversando y pensando qué hacer.

—¿La botella?—sugirió Stan, y Wendy le miró con mala cara—. Mejor no.

—Tengo una mejor idea—sonrió Bebe—. Gallina gay.

—¿Gallina gay?—preguntaron casi todos.

—Yo sé lo que es—dijo Kenny, parándose—. Dos chicos van acercándose hasta besarse. El primero que se acobarda pierde.

—¿Y si nadie se acobarda?

—Se besan hasta que alguno se rinda.

—¿Quién empieza?—volvió a hablar Bebe, y pasaron varios segundos. Nadie se ofreció—. De acuerdo, lo haremos al azar.

Se puso de pie, cerró los ojos, dio un par de vueltas, y señaló en dos direcciones. Luego, levantó los párpados para poder ver.

—Oh...—exclamó, intentando contener la risa—. Kyle y Cartman.

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse, menos ellos dos. Cuando el resto de la gente se calmó esperando el espectáculo, Clyde protestó.

—¡Eso no es justo! Cartman no puede jugar. A él le gustan los hombres, es obvio que ganará.

—¡Cierra la boca, marica!—protestó Eric—. ¿Tú cómo sabes que el judío va a acobardarse más que yo? Si él...

—¡No lo digas!—interrumpió Kyle.

—No lo diré, pero el punto es...

—¡Suficiente!—gritó Kenny—. Tienes razón, Clyde. Cartman está fuera. Me ofrezco para tomar su lugar.

—¡Jódete, pobre de mierda! ¡No soy tan gay!

—No te preocupes. No voy a robarte al amor de tu vida—se burló, y caminó hasta el espacio en el centro donde estaba la mesa de café, sentándose en la alfombra junto a Kyle.

—¡No es justo! ¡No pueden dejarme afuera del juego! Puedo acobardarme, me gustan mucho las vaginas.

Kyle se veía un poco incómodo, pero Kenny se le acercó.

—De hecho, cuando voy al prostíbulo, las putas están como: "Oh, ahí está ese chico tan heterosexual con un pene tan grande". Porque salgo mucho de putas.

Kenny tomó a Kyle por los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarle, y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros.

—Además, he besado a muchas chicas en mi vida. Puedo darte tres ejemplos ahora. Están Wendy... Patty... Y... ¡He besado a una enorme cantidad de chicas!

Los labios de Kyle y Kenny se tocaron, y empezaron a besarse, sin que ninguno de los se echara para atrás.

—¡Me gustan las mujeres!

El rubio intensificaba el beso cada vez un poco más. Probablemente estaba muy acostumbrado a aquello. Al ver que Kyle no tenía ningún problema en corresponder, le abrazó por la cintura. No tardaron en comenzar a usar lengua, y Cartman se ponía más furioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Aunque la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Kenny, queriendo ganar a cualquier costo, bajó su mano derecha a un lugar que no debía.

—Basta—dijo, apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

Bebe hizo una seña de tiempo fuera, y los chicos se separaron para mirar a Cartman.

—¿Qué te pasa, amigo?—sonrió Kenny, cínicamente.

—Te estás pasando de la raya.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—¡El juego es hasta besarse!

—El juego sigue hasta que alguien se rinda.

—Kyle se rinde.

—No es cierto.

—¡Sí lo es!

—Está bien. Si te molesta tanto, dejémoslo en que yo perdí.

Y el juego se terminó.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, cuando Kyle se acercó a la mesa con comida para servirse algo, Bebe se acercó a él. Demasiado.

—Hola—sonrió ella.

—Uh... Hola—contestó.

—Quería felicitarte por cómo ganaste.

—Gracias.

—Y además... Se nota que sabes besar muy bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bah, no lo sé. Tendrías que besarme para que pudiera emitir un juicio justo.

—Supongo.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo algún día de estos? Sería divertido—dijo directamente.

—Lo pensaré.

Bebe soltó una risita tonta y se alejó. Entonces llegó Cartman, con la excusa de devorar cada alimento que había allí.

—Qué suerte que Clyde se dio cuenta de que no era justo, ¿no?—habló Kyle.

—Mhm.

—Si no, habríamos tenido que besarnos. ¿Te imaginas?

—Desagradable.

—Lo sé.

—Te apuesto a que Kenny es marica.

—Kenny es pansexual.

—¡¿Y por qué él podía jugar y yo no?!

—Probablemente tu salida del armario es demasiado reciente y todo el mundo está actualizado con el tema.

—Puede ser. Deberías decirle a la puta de Bebe que no te interesa salir con ella.

—¿Quién te dijo que no quiero salir con ella?

—¿Planeas usarla de pantalla?

—Sólo quiero que salgamos como amigos.

—La zorra prácticamente dijo que quería besarte. ¿Vas a dejar que lo haga?

—¿Y cuál sería el problema?

—¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que una chica te bese, judío idiota?! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Entonces, Kyle lo tomó de la manga del abrigo y lo arrastró a un sitio en el que había menos gente, con rudeza.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, culo gordo?—habló bajo, pero pareciera que quería gritar.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer tú?—dijo de la misma forma.

—Mira, el que tú puedas salir del armario no significa que todos podamos hacerlo como si nada. Así que, si te gustan tanto los hombres y no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti, ve a conseguirte alguien que te la meta. No me molestes.

—¡Entonces sí planeas usar a Bebe de pantalla!

—Por supuesto que planeo hacerlo.

—¿Dónde quedó ese marica que se preocupaba por los sentimientos de los demás? Cuando esa puta sepa que...

—Si la oportunidad se da, nunca voy a dejarla.

—¿Piensas estar con una chica toda tu vida, casarte y tener hijos?

—Mira, no es que me entusiasme la idea, pero...

—¿Vas a tener sexo con ella? Qué asco, no te gustan las vaginas.

—Te estás adelantando.

—Tú estás siendo un pendejo.

—Tal vez si no me hubieras acusado con la directora por algo cuando las cosas no fueron así, yo no tendría que ganarme la confianza de mi madre de nuevo. Además, si ella me golpeó, fue sólo culpa tuya. Con permiso—regresó a la fiesta.

* * *

La noche siguiente, Kyle realmente llegó a entender que Cartman tenía razón. Era divertido cenar con Bebe. No había duda de que era bastante simpática y bonita. Salir con ella como amigos sería increíble. Excepto porque, obviamente, no estaban saliendo como amigos. Y eso lo arruinaba todo. Dos por tres, Bebe hacía cosas como poner una mano sobre la suya, o acercársele demasiado. No era acoso sexual ni nada por el estilo, después de todo, ella pensaba que él también estaba interesado, pero se sentía como la cosa más incómoda del mundo. No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin ponerle un alto y terminar la cita.

—Siempre supe que Cartman había mentido con el tema del sueño y la amenaza—comentó Bebe en un momento.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Debe haber sido difícil para ti.

Trataba de comer en silencio, sin tener que conversar demasiado con ella. Pensó que usar a alguien sería más fácil y se sentiría menos culpable. Pero estaba equivocado. Quería estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ese.

—Oye, ¿tú que piensas de esto?

—¿De qué?

—De nosotros. ¿Crees que podría pasar algo?

—Quizás.

—Me gustas mucho, Kyle. Estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes.

—Uh... No, no lo sabía.

—Ahora lo haces.

—Genial.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa después de cenar?

Lo pensó. Lo pensó por varios segundos. No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. No deseaba que ella se sintiera mal, y no podía arriesgarse a echar todo a perder.

—Está bien.

* * *

Los besos eran vacíos y repugnantes. La forma en la que Bebe se abrazaba a su cuello le hacía sentirse asfixiado, a pesar de que ella no lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza. El rodear su cintura con los brazos no tenía gracia. Ella era voluptuosa y con unas medidas perfectas. Era todo que cualquier chico podría querer, pero él no. Que sus manos pudieran encontrarse detrás de su espalda no tenía nada de especial. Sentir el sabor de su lápiz labial le resultaba inexplicablemente sucio. Todo era sucio.

—Mi casa está sola—sonrió ella, soltándole para buscar la llave en su bolsillo, abrir la puerta e invitarlo a entrar.

Continuaron besándose. Pensó que nada podría ser más molesto que besuquearse con Kenny, pero esto era mil veces peor. Tuvieron que separarse por aire y para poder subir las escaleras sin tropezar. En ese momento, Kyle supo que tenía que parar. Que no era capaz de tener sexo con una chica por mucho que se empeñara en creer que sí. Jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo por desperdiciar su primera vez así.

—N-no...—murmuró.

—¿Qué?—se alejó completamente de él, lucía confundida e indignada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿P-por qué?

—No quiero hacerlo—se corrigió.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Perdóname. No me gustas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué saliste conmigo?—parecía que quisiera llorar de repente.

—Todo fue un error. Lo siento.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—Sí. Lo sé, soy un idiota.

—¡Lárgate!

Trató de explicarle la situación, de consolarla de alguna manera. Dentro de su cabeza, el rechazo iba a ser mucho menos rotundo, pero cuando lo llevó a la práctica, sonó exactamente como lo que era. Al final accedió a irse. No quería hacerle más daño.

* * *

Algo andaba mal a la mañana siguiente. Todos en la escuela lo miraban y se reían, cuchicheando a sus espaldas. Daba la impresión de que todo el mundo sabía algo que él ignoraba, y no pensaban hacerlo parte de la diversión. No entendía qué pasaba, hasta que unos chicos de último grado lo empujaron, burlándose de él. Miró con odio al que parecía ser el líder de los bravucones, y éste correspondió la mirada, con una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Qué tanto me ves, Broflovski? ¿Te gusto?

Los chicos mayores volvieron a reírse y se alejaron. Decidió olvidarlo y seguir su camino. De pronto, escuchó a unas chicas susurrando cosas como "Te dije que era demasiado lindo para ser hetero". Intentó ignorarlo todo, pero cuando llegó hasta su casillero, no pudo negar que algo pasaba. La palabra "MARICA" escrita con pintura en aerosol, expresamente sobre la puerta de su compartimento. No cabía duda de que alguien había empezado un rumor, y sabía perfectamente quién era.

Como caído del cielo, Cartman justamente pasaba por el pasillo, y Kyle no dudó en saltarle encima, para arrojarlo al suelo y comenzar a golpearlo.

—¡Te voy a matar, gordo!—gritó.

—¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!—se quejó, esquivando los puñetazos, tratando de evitar que le diera en la cara.

—¡Hijo de puta, eso es lo que eres! No actúes como si no supieras de qué hablo.

—¡Pues no sé de qué hablas! ¡Quítate de encima, me la estás poniendo dura!—dijo sin pensar, y enseguida se arrepintió.

Kyle se levantó, mitad asombrado y mitad aterrorizado por esas últimas palabras. Sin embargo, cuando Cartman hizo lo mismo, no tardó en empezar a pegarle de nuevo.

—¡Te odio, cabrón! ¡¿Cómo mierda pudiste hacer eso?!

—¡¿Hacer qué?!

—Nadie más lo sabía—se tranquilizó un poco y dejó de intentar asesinarlo a golpes, pero seguía furioso—. Ni siquiera Stan.

—No entiendo.

—¡Le dijiste a todos mi secreto, maldito imbécil!

—Espera, espera, espera. Yo no le dije a nadie sobre...

—¡No lo repitas! Confié en ti, te pedí que no lo contaras y lo hiciste...

—¡Te juro que no fui yo!

—¡No jures en falso! ¡Odio cuando lo haces, siempre lo detesté!

—¿Estás seguro de que no se lo habías dicho a nadie más?

—Totalmente seguro—una furia incontrolable volvió a invadirlo, y no tardó en levantar la voz de nuevo—. ¡No pudo haber sido otra persona! ¡Te detesto, arruinaste mi vida!

—¡Yo no hice nada! Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿a quién mierda le importa? Te quitaste un peso de enci-...

—¡Si mi madre se entera le va a dar un paro cardíaco!

—¡¿Y a quién le importa la puta de tu madre?!

—¡Sólo porque tu madre es una puta, no significa que la mía también lo sea!

Cartman se quedó en blanco después de eso, y Kyle, a pesar de lamentar haber insultado a alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el tema, no podía creer que finalmente le hubiera dejado sin palabras.

—Retráctate—dijo Eric, sonando más como una súplica que como una orden.

Pero Kyle no iba a dejarle ganar así de fácil. Le conocía lo suficiente como para saber el viejo truco que estaba utilizando. Tratando de hacerle sentir culpable, como si tuviera que disculparse, cuando él no había sido el que dio el primer golpe.

—¡Retráctate, carajo!

—Sigo cayendo en la trampa, porque...—no sabía muy bien cómo pretendía continuar la oración—. Porque soy un idiota.

Su vida estaba oficialmente arruinada.

* * *

**Pos guau. Corto, aburrido y pseudo-dramático. No valió la espera. Aún así, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, me hice un tumblr y todo eso. El link está en mi perfil. Si quieren pasarse, están más que invitados. Nos leemos :3**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle no pensaba tomar el autobús para regresar a casa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer regresar a casa. Así que sólo se quedó allí, en la seguridad y silencio de la biblioteca, viendo a la encargada mirándolo como diciendo "¿Planeas irte en algún momento? No estás leyendo nada". Él sólo quería llorar. No podía creer como su vida podía venirse abajo en unas horas. Apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

—Amigo...—escuchó una voz detrás de sí.

Estaba tan concentrado mirando por la ventana hacia el frente de la escuela, esperando a que todos se fueran, que demoró un poco en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo, se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Stan, quien lo contemplaba con tristeza. Desearía no tener que hacerle frente. Sabía lo que venía. Era el momento de ser honesto, y le aterrorizaba.

—Hola—saludó, tímidamente.

—Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—mintió—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Escuché y vi ciertas cosas hoy.

—Ah.

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí.

—De acuerdo—suspiró—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Lo siento. No pensé que entenderías.

—¿Desde cuando no entiendo cualquier cosa que te ocurra?

—No lo sé. Simplemente tenía miedo.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué decirme todos tus secretos. No estaría quejándome de que escondieras cosas si se las hubieras escondido a todo el mundo. Pero en algún momento, creíste que era mejor confiar en Cartman antes que confiar en mí.

—Realmente no se trata de eso. Trata de comprenderme. Cartman es... Bueno, ya sabes, como yo. Y caí en la trampa de alguna forma porque pensé que él sabría como me siento y eso sería suficiente como para no decirle a nadie.

—¿Estás seguro de que él empezó el rumor?

—Era el único que sabía. Stan—sollozó—, lo siento mucho. Debí decírtelo.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, hermano. En verdad no tengo problemas contigo siendo gay, a no ser que estés enamorado de mí o algo...

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Genial, eso sería extraño.

—Lo sé—rió.

—¿Piensas quedarte en la biblioteca mucho rato más?

—No puedo ir a casa. Alguien pudo haberle contado a mi madre o podrían estar esperándome en cualquier esquina para golpearme por ser un "marica".

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te acompaño?

—No, gracias. Odiaría que también te jodieran a ti por mi culpa.

—Uh... Como quieras. Tengo que irme, llámame cuando llegues a tu casa.

—Adiós.

* * *

Caminó por las calles en las que estaba seguro de que nadie conocido podría interceptarlo. Cuando llegó a su casa, su madre le saludó naturalmente. Claramente nadie tenía la maldad suficiente como para contarle lo que pasó. Subió la escaleras con discreción y se encerró en su habitación. No se sentía con ánimo para hacer sus tareas. No se sentía con ánimos para hacer nada. Pensó en entrar a Internet, pero había escuchado casos de bullying homofóbico en el que el acoso se llevaba incluso hasta mensajes insultantes en las redes sociales. Estaba demasiado cómodo fingiendo que la situación "no era tan terrible", que no pensaba arruinarlo revisando su correo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar llorar hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente fingió dolor de estómago, y pudo hacer que el malestar simulado durara dos días. Pero no podía escapar por siempre. Tal vez el asunto había quedado en el olvido. Tal vez nadie recordaba ese rumor. Tal vez tuvo suerte.

No tomó el autobús, prefirió caminar. Despacio, con la mirada baja. Avergonzado. Llegó cinco minutos tarde, y aún así siguió demorándose para no tener que hacerle frente a sus compañeros.

Dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando se paró frente a la puerta de su casillero, y notó que la palabra "MARICA" había desaparecido.

El mismo grupo de chicos mayores de hace unos días, volvió a empujarlo en el pasillo. No iba a darles la satisfacción de verlo destrozado por eso.

Cuando entró al salón, la gente le siguió con la mirada desde la puerta hasta su asiento. Ignoraba si era por el rumor o porque había llegado tarde y sus compañeros preferían concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa antes que en las matemáticas.

Sus amigos le saludaron y él sólo asintió, con la mirada al frente.

* * *

Pasó todo el día comportándose como una especia de cascarón vacío. Sólo hablaba lo necesario y le aplicaba la ley del hielo a Cartman como nunca antes. Hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando, después de que varias personas comentaran cosas sobre él en voz baja, unos tipos dijeron algo sobre que los gays eran una mierda, y Cartman se puso de pie para hacerles frente.

—Los gays no somos una mierda—dijo, más serio que nunca.

Los autores del comentario malintencionado se rieron y siguieron caminando hasta su mesa. Cartman hizo lo mismo, aunque sus amigos quisieron detenerlo. Los chicos le miraron cuando ya estaba parado junto a ellos, sonrientes, como si esperaran que intentara hacer algo al respecto para verlo fallar y humillarlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, gordo?—se burló uno de ellos.

Cartman tomó el borde de la mesa y la sacudió abruptamente una y otra vez, haciendo que la comida sobre ella se tambaleara y un vaso se volcara. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, los sujetos se pararon, listos para golpearlo por haber hecho eso.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, cerdo?—preguntó el más grande de todos.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti, hijo de perra?

—No deberías jugar con tu suerte. Si te largas ahora, puede que te perdonemos la vi-...

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién soy?

—No, no te conozco. Lárgate.

—Me llamo Eric Cartman, y he hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida. Cosas que no te puedes imaginar, idiota—como pudo, se paró encima de la mesa, pateando un par de bandejas, ensuciando el suelo y parte del cuerpo del chico que estaba más cerca.

—Eres valiente. Pero eso no te salvará ahora.

—¿Valiente yo? Tú eres más valiente aún—se inclinó un poco, dándole una sonrisa enferma—. ¿Cómo crees que sepan tus padres convertidos en chili?

—Oh, ya entiendo... Bueno, no te tengo miedo—por supuesto que, al recordar todas las mierdas que Cartman había hecho, sentía muchísimo miedo. Pero si lo demostraba, sería peor.

—¿De verdad? Maté a mi propio padre. ¿Por qué me afectaría matar a un pedazo de basura inservible como tú?—tomó unos cuantos platos que habían sobrevivido y empezó a aventarlos al suelo, cerca de los pies de los tipos, con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hombre, déjalo. Está loco—le aconsejó uno de los dueños de la mesa a su amigo.

—¡Sí! ¡Estoy muy loco! ¡Estoy jodidamente loco! ¿Y sabes qué?—gritó, tomándolos a ambos por el cuello de sus camisetas—Kyle Broflovski es mi mejor amigo.

Luego, hizo algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría. Con todo el asco del mundo, acercó a uno de los chicos y le besó, mordiéndole el labio con fuerza y usando la lengua de tal forma que podía asegurar que ese imbécil no podría sentirse más abusado e incómodo en toda su vida. Luego, los soltó a los dos, empujándolos y haciéndolos caer. Se limpió la boca con la manga del abrigo, no iba a darles el triunfo de verlo igual de asqueado por la situación.

El chico al que besó estaba horrorizado, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el lugar donde había sido mordido. Cartman se rió.

—Eres un marica—se burló—Pero te alegrará saber que no somos los únicos. ¿No es cierto, Tucker?

Todo el mundo dirigió la vista a Craig, que se sonrojó a más no poder y miró a Tweek. Luego, se puso de pie y pasó saliva.

—Es cierto. Soy un marica.

Al ver que la gente seguía murmurando cosas, Tweek también se paró, temblando.

—Y-yo t-t-también... Gah... Soy un ma-ma-marica.

—Soy hetero-flexible—se escuchó la voz de Bebe del otro lado de la cafetería.

—Soy una aliada—dijo Wendy.

—Una vez, en una pijamada, desperté primero y me quedé mirando la erección matutina de Kyle durante más de diez segundos—admitió Stan.

—Soy pansexual y más de una vez me la he jalado pensando en la mamá de Cartman—sonrió Kenny.

—¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver, hijo de puta?!—preguntó Eric, molesto.

—Nada, pero pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para confesarlo.

—Tal vez seamos minorías—volvió a dirigirse a los chicos mayores—, pero entre todos, podríamos patearles el culo, ¿eh?

Los tipos simplemente decidieron retirarse con la mayor dignidad posible, caminando rápido, notoriamente asustados. Cuando ya estaban fuera de la cafetería, Kyle intentó acercarse a Cartman, pero éste se fue antes de que pudiera hablarle.

En ese momento, Bebe caminó hasta el centro de la sala, y silbó para recuperar la atención de todos.

—Escuchen, por favor—habló, algo avergonzada—. Kyle no es gay, yo empecé el rumor porque estaba estúpidamente enojada porque él no quiso acostarse conmigo. En verdad lo siento mucho.

Miró a Kyle, como si esperara la épica respuesta de "Te perdono por reconocer tus errores", pero el chico se limitó a marcharse.

* * *

Se metió al armario de escobas, y aunque realmente no esperaba conseguir nada de eso, se alegró al descubrir que, efectivamente, Cartman estaba allí, sentado en el suelo. Quería agradecerle, y abrazarlo, y tal vez algo más, pero estaba demasiado aliviado como para siquiera moverse.

—Fue increíble lo que hiciste—dijo, pero no hubo contestación—. En serio, no sé ni cómo describirlo.

Nada.

—Y... Y sé que significa aún más viniendo de ti—continuó, y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura—, porque básicamente fingiste estar loco para asustar a esos idiotas, sabiendo que eso causaría que nadie fuera a discriminarte nunca.

Silencio incómodo.

—También te debo una disculpa. Porque tú no le habías contado a nadie. Fue Bebe. Y aunque lo hubieras hecho, eso no me daba derecho a insultar a tu mamá. Lamento haberte golpeado sin motivo.

Cartman finalmente cedió a hacer contacto visual. Aparentemente, eso último lo había convencido.

—Además, tú borraste eso de mi casillero, ¿no?

—Butters lo hizo. El estúpido hace todo lo que le pido.

—Gracias—notó que las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos—. Muchas gracias. Eres un buen amigo. E-eres un gran amigo.

Le rodeó con los brazos y lo acercó lentamente, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sólo le surgía naturalmente, y Cartman no se opuso.

—Perdóname—susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro por alguna razón—. Debí confiar en ti. Stan, Kenny y tú son las únicas personas que realmente tengo ahora.

—Tranquilo, judío. Te perdono.

Continuaron abrazándose durante un largo rato, y entonces, Kyle notó algo.

—Tu corazón late muy rápido, culo gordo—rió, sonrojándose.

—N-no es cierto—se separó abruptamente.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos. Había algo allí. Algo intangible y difícil de definir. Pero ahí estaba. Un vacío que había que llenar con algo, porque lo inevitable ya no podía postergarse por más tiempo.

—Oye, Cartman.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que... que me gustas—confesó, mirando hacia abajo.

—Kyle...—murmuró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo siento. Lo arruiné.

—Descuida, no lo arruinaste. Yo...—suspiró—. No funcionaría.

—Ya lo sé—sonrió tristemente, y salió de ese pequeño lugar.

* * *

**Pos la declaración(?) y toa' la cosa. Es una mierda, tengo sueño y demoré mucho, pero bleh. Espero que les haya gustado. Salutaciones :3**


	9. Chapter 9

_"No funcionaría..."_

Por supuesto que no. Algo así nunca podría funcionar. Era una locura, y lo sabía perfectamente. Pero aún así, no se detuvo ni un momento cuando soltó las estúpidas palabras "Creo que me gustas". Estaba confundiendo todo. Cartman se había portado bien con él por una vez en la vida, y eso traspapeló muchas cosas. Ahora toda posible amistad se había ido a la mierda.

—Kyle, quiero dejar perfectamente en claro que lo de quedarme mirando a tu erección matutina una vez fue algo completamente accidental. La vi casualmente y comencé a pensar en algo más sin mirarla realmente, así que...—se excusó Stan, sentándose a su lado en la banca del parque donde estaban—. ¿Estás bien?

—No—contestó. Aunque no llegara al punto de llorar, se veía muy triste.

—Te juro que no lo entiendo. Es decir, tus problemas se solucionaron. Bebe ya aclaró que ella había comenzado el rumor y Cartman...—se detuvo al notar que Kyle parecía sentirse peor al escuchar ese último nombre—. Dios, ¿qué hizo el culón ahora?

—Nada. Yo arruiné todo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

—Siempre guardo tus secretos.

—Por favor, no reacciones mal.

—No lo haré.

—Me... M-me...—tomó aire—. _MegustaCartman_.

—¿Uh?

—Me gusta Cartman—habló más claro.

—¿C-Cartman? E-es decir, ¿nuestro Cartman?—tartamudeó, sorprendido y aterrado.

—Sí—asintió, con vergüenza.

—Tengo que sentarme.

—Ya estás sentado.

—Oh, es cierto—comenzó a hiperventilarse—. Creo que... Creo que necesito...

—Si vas a vomitar, intenta no hacerlo sobre mí.

—No. Estoy bien—suspiró—. Kyle, lo que Cartman hizo en la cafetería fue genial, tal vez lo menos egoísta que haya hecho en toda su vida, y es natural que eso te confunda. Pero no por eso deberías olvidar todas las cosas que te ha hecho. La vez pasada casi te expulsan de la escuela y te meten a un reformatorio por supuesto acoso sexual. No creo que puedas enamorarte de alguien que llegó a ese extremo. Es muy grave. Sin mencionar que ha intentado matarte varias veces y ha vivido toda su vida burlándose de ti.

—Entiendo todo eso. De hecho, ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de verlo de esa forma. Simplemente le di un abrazo para agradecerle, y me di cuenta de lo increíble que fue al enfrentar a esos estúpidos. Y sé que una hazaña no justifica años de humillaciones. No está ni cerca de compensarlo todo, pero quizás...

—¿Quizás?

—Quizás no haga falta que me lo compense. Puede que después de todo este tiempo haya aprendido a perdonarlo. Y como siempre olvido las pendejadas que hace y sigo con mi vida, una sola cosa buena que hizo sea suficiente para que lo confunda todo.

—¿Estás confundido?

Pensó mucho la respuesta. ¿Realmente estaba confundido? Aquello le sonaba mucho a lo que las madres homófobas les dicen a sus hijos cuando salen del armario. "Estás confundido", "Es una fase", "Lo superarás". Pero, la verdad, la gran mayoría de las personas que escuchaban esas frases, realmente no estaban confundidas. Estaban más seguras que nunca de lo que estaban diciendo. Lo mismo le sucedía ahora. Porque estaba seguro de eso, y si se sentía confundido, era sólo porque él quería convencerse de eso.

—No—negó con la cabeza—. No estoy confundido.

—Kyle...—murmuró Stan, sonando como las personas que en realidad quieren decir "Creo que estás cavando tu propia tumba cometiendo el peor error de tu vida".

—De todas formas no importa. Ya se lo dije.

—¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Y qué respondió?

—Eso también fue extraño. Cuando se me escapó la "declaración" me arrepentí enseguida. Pensé que iba a burlarse y a mandarme a la mierda. Pero no lo hizo. Se veía tan tranquilo, como si genuinamente estuviera entendiendo la seriedad de lo que yo decía. Como si pudiera empatizar. Y después de estar callado unos segundos, simplemente dijo "No funcionaría", sonando como si lo sintiera. Él no quería hacerme daño, y pudo haberlo hecho perfectamente.

—¿Qué contestaste?

—Que ya lo sabía. Porque sí, tenía claro que nunca podríamos funcionar. Y me fui.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión de todo esto?

—Adelante.

—Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Sabes como es Cartman, y no es tan buena persona. Si no sintiera lo mismo, te habría humillado y habría llamado a los periódicos para presumirle al mundo que un judío creía estar enamorado de él. Pero se comportó como un ser humano. Cartman nunca se comporta como un ser humano cuando el tema no le importa en lo absoluto. Me parece que le importas.

—¿Qué sentido tiene? De todas formas me dijo que no.

—Tienes que entender que seguramente está tan asustado como tú. Sólo piénsalo, ¿cómo te sentirías si alguien que siempre ha dicho odiarte y al que le has hecho cosas terribles te dijera que le gustas? Es raro. No está mal, pero es un shock al que cuesta acostumbrarse. Él no va a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente. Y puede que en verdad esté convencido de que no va a funcionar. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Cuando trabajas duro, las cosas funcionan. Incluso ustedes dos.

—¿Cómo voy a reponerme a esto? Le dije que me gustaba y me rechazó. ¿Cómo puedo superar eso, si no puedo ni tomar el autobús de la escuela sin verlo?

—No creo que la solución sea dejar de verlo.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Insistir. Es la única forma. Si no, nunca sabrás qué pudo haber pasado. Y pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas. Podrían estar predestinados, y nunca vas a saberlo.

—Tal vez él tiene razón. Tal vez no pueda funcionar.

—Si fingen que nada pasó, la amistad se arruinará. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

* * *

Cartman daba vueltas en la cama pero no podía dormir. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Le gustaba a Kyle. Bueno, en realidad lo único que Kyle dijo fue "Creo que me gustas", pero parecía bastante seguro. Y ahora era imposible dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Elegía el peor maldito momento para ser sensato y considerar la probabilidad de que ambos salieran lastimados. El peor maldito momento para pensar en otra persona.

Entonces, recordó algo que lo hizo enterrar el rostro en la almohada de la vergüenza. Kyle había tenido un sueño húmedo sobre él. Un sueño en el que tenían sexo telefónico. En su momento, obviamente, no había entendido la profundidad de ese hecho. Y se odió por no haber indagado más y haberse limitado a burlarse.

Debería haber pedido detalles. Aunque, ¿para qué diablos los quería? Tal vez pudo haber funcionado. Pero ya no. Porque el que se había negado a intentarlo, fue él.

Tomó el teléfono celular de la mesa de luz, marcó el número y esperó. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ni por qué. Simplemente sintió la necesidad de hacer esa llamada, y casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó a Kyle bostezar.

—¿Qué quieres, culón?

—Yo... Quería hablar contigo.

No entendía por qué se ponía tan nervioso de repente, pero esperó que no se notara.

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Y es culpa mía?

—Sí—admitió—, de hecho.

—Voy a colgar, Cartman.

—¡No, espera! Es que... Mierda, estoy muy loco...

—Ve al grano.

—Sólo quiero intentar algo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero olvídalo. Es una estupidez.

—Entonces dilo.

—Me preguntaba si querías... No lo sé, porque aparentemente hace un tiempo... Ya sabes...

—¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

—Supongo que eso hago.

—No estás hablando en serio.

—Juro que estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¿Realmente piensas que soy tan idiota?

—¿Realmente piensas que me humillaría pidiéndote hacer algo así sólo para molestarte? La única víctima de una broma así sería yo. Y no me interesa tanto hacerte miserable como para hacer algo así. No sé si esto pueda funcionar de alguna forma a largo plazo. Pero a las tres de la madrugada y por teléfono, siempre podré negarlo al día siguiente.

—Bien, te creo—hizo una pausa—. ¿Quién empieza?

—Tú.

—D-de acuerdo...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no tuvieron la posibilidad de conversar, porque cada vez que Kyle le buscaba, Cartman encontraba la forma de escabullirse. Pero desafortunadamente no pudo evitar a su amigo por más tiempo. Cuando la última campana sonó, éste le interceptó en uno de los pasillos solitarios de la escuela.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo Kyle.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó anoche.

—Seguro que fue otro de tus sueños húmedos. ¿No te cansas de acosar a la gente, judío marica?

—Niégalo, pero está en mi registro de llamadas recibidas. Fue real.

—Estás imaginando cosas. Y aunque realmente hubiera hecho tus fantasías maricas realidad, nunca pasaría otra vez y jamás podrías probarlo. Sólo puedes demostrar una llamada, no su contenido.

—Eres un cobarde de mierda. Aceptaste que eres gay, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar esto?

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? No soy el único gay de South Park. ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo?

—Porque me gustas, idiota. Y si yo no te gustara también lo de anoche no habría sucedido.

—Estás confundiendo las cosas.

—¡No estoy confundido! ¿Sabes qué? No sé por qué me molesto. Sin importar las cosas buenas que hagas, siempre serás el mismo hijo de puta.

—No te parecí tan hijo de puta cuando soñaste que me la metías por teléfono.

—¡Como si necesitara soñarlo! Y me pareciste la persona más hija de puta del mundo cuando me acusaste de acoso sexual con la directora.

—¿Quieres dejar el asunto en paz?

—¡Tú no quieres dejar en paz el hecho de que...! ¡Olvídalo! Pensar que habías cambiado fue la cosa más ilusa que he hecho. Igual que lo que pasó anoche y que seguirás negando porque eres demasiado marica como para admitirlo. Me voy, jódete—se dio vuelta y comenzó alejarse, enseñándole el dedo medio.

—_Cartman, voy a correrme_—se burló, haciendo una pésima imitación de la voz de Kyle y sonriendo.

—_Judío, córrete dentro de mí_—hizo lo mismo, y siguió caminando.

—¡Oye, yo no sueno así! ¡Estás sacando las cosas de contexto! ¡Eran las tres de la mañana y tenía insomnio!

* * *

**Odiénme, soy lo peor. En serio, me super atrasé con esto. Es que estoy viciada escribiendo originales y preparando exámenes. No tenía tiempo. Anyway, no fue un buen capítulo, pero les prometo que el próximo será mejor. Ya saben que amo sus reviews. Gracias por leer, y recuerden que los sueños se hacen realidad 7u7 (?)**


	10. Chapter 10

Se sentía jodidamente idiota. ¿Por qué estaba sentado en el suelo del armario de escobas esperando a que Cartman apareciera? Obviamente ya no lo haría. Lo habían estropeado, y ninguno de los dos se opuso a dejar que eso pasara. Era como si cada vez que intentaban volver a la normalidad, se metían aún más en la mierda. Y así era como estaban las cosas ahora. Ya nunca podrían volver a ser amigos.

Esperó hasta que el timbre sonó. Cartman nunca se presentó. Rompió el trato de seguir viéndose. Seguramente ya no le importaba.

* * *

Cartman entró al baño, aprovechando que todos estaban en clase para poder tener más privacidad y tranquilidad. Cuando terminó con lo que tenía que hacer, mientras se lavaba las manos, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

No prestó atención, al pensar que se trataba de una persona cualquiera que, al igual que él, prefería ir al baño a esa hora y no en los recreos. Pero al mirar por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Kyle estaba allí, observándolo como si estuviera intentando comprometerlo a tener que decir algo. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el chico se acercó asegurándose de que no lo hiciera.

—No vengo a joderte para que admitas cosas que no quieres admitir—aclaró, con serenidad.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, continuó hablando.

—A pesar de que sigo creyendo que eres un cobarde de mierda, no creo que seas un mal amigo. Me salvaste, y sé que ya lo agradecí y me disculpé, pero lo que hiciste no deja de ser noble.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que, no importaba lo que dijera, la contestación siempre sería la misma. Silencio absoluto. Pero no perdía nada con insistir, tal y como Stan le había aconsejado.

—¿Sabes, Cartman? A veces creo que no tienes sentimientos. La mayoría de las veces eso es lo que pienso—sonrió al darse cuenta de que ahora, el otro comenzaba a mirarlo y escucharlo más abiertamente—. Pero sigues demostrando que no eres tan malvado. Y eso me gusta.

Ahora ambos estaban sonrojados, queriendo evitar el contacto visual pero notando que, de hecho, ninguna parte de sus cuerpos les respondía. Kyle se tomó un momento para respirar profundo, porque lo que iba a decir no era sencillo.

—Me gustas, Cartman—confesó—. Y no lo creo, estoy convencido. No estaría mal que yo te gustara también.

Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir no inmutara a su amigo ni un poco. Pero no era así. De todas formas, se dirigió a la puerta, listo para marcharse, y antes de hacerlo, se giró.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme, pero no voy a seguir esperando en ese armario para siempre. Algún día voy a salir.

Abandonó el baño, listo para regresar a clases. Y aunque estaba algo decepcionado, no era nada que no esperara que sucediera.

Lo que realmente no pudo anticipar, fue que alguien lo tomara fuertemente del brazo y lo arrastrara al armario de escobas, cerrando la puerta para que no pudiera escapar. Estaba un poco nervioso. Hasta donde sabía, la reacción de Cartman podría ser desde matarlo hasta besarlo.

Pero su amigo estaba tranquilo, observándolo. No iba ni a matarlo ni a besarlo.

—Judío—comenzó, con la voz calmada—, ¿recuerdas esa fiesta? Casi le arranco las bolas a Kenny.

—Lo noté—rió.

—Realmente me molestó que te metiera la lengua en la garganta y te tocara el culo.

—Eso me pareció.

—Y también me molestó que quisieras usar a Bebe de pantalla.

—No le metí nada—se excusó.

—Te habrías ahorrado muchos problemas si simplemente le hubieras dicho que no te interesaba su asquerosa vagina.

Tenía razón. Lo que Bebe hizo fue horrible, pero pudo haberse evitado si él hubiera sido sincero desde un principio y la hubiese rechazado amablemente. Ahora no podía quedarse sin decir nada.

—Usaste a Patty de pantalla durante mucho tiempo—señaló, como si fuera el argumento más genial que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

—Es diferente—se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué lo hace diferente?

—A mí no me gustabas. Y yo estaba tratando de curarme.

—Me voy—tomó el pestillo de la puerta.

Esa respuesta le había parecido tremendamente ofensiva. En parte le dolía que Cartman nunca hubiera sentido ningún tipo de interés en él, aunque hasta hace poco Kyle tampoco lo veía de esa forma. Y por otro lado detestaba el hecho de que él lo considerara una enfermedad. Algo de lo que debía curarse.

Cartman sostuvo la puerta, sin dejarlo salir, con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica.

Kyle pudo haberlo golpeado en la entrepierna (o en cualquier otro sitio), dejado desmayado en el suelo y salido corriendo. Pudo haberse escapado. Pero algo lo forzaba a quedarse. Algo que no entendía.

—Déjame salir, culón.

—Si quisieras irte ya me habrías empujado.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No me gustó que besaras a Kenny o que utilizaras a Bebe. Y ninguno de esos dos pendejos me importa. Esto tiene que significar algo.

Entonces, le besó. Y Kyle lo besó también. Los dos se besaron, durante unos cortos segundos. Ahí fue cuando se separaron y volvieron a unirse. No era mágico, romántico, sensual o cualquiera de esas tonterías que la gente usaba para describir los besos de amor. Pero lo cierto era que ya no podían detenerse.

Kenny besaba como actor porno, Bebe besaba como actriz de película romántica con tintes subidos de tono. Cartman besaba como la realidad.

Wendy besaba como una niña que creía estar haciendo cosas de adultos (aunque probablemente era sólo por la edad), Patty besaba como si besar le diera asco y, aún así, quisiera hacer algo más que besar. Kyle besaba como el paraíso.

Se abrazaron, se acariciaron, se susurraron cosas indescifrables, y ese momento era todo lo que necesitaban.

Cuando terminaron y los dos tuvieron que volver a clases, Kyle decidió enviarle un mensaje a Stan, esperando que éste tuviera su teléfono en silencio y contestara más tarde. Simplemente escribió "_Sí_", y su super mejor amigo le contestó con dos puntos y un cierre de paréntesis. La vida no podía ser mejor ahora.

* * *

No muchas cosas habían cambiado. Seguían insultándose y haciendo bromas crueles sobre el otro. Además, no podían verse muy seguido porque la madre de Kyle no quería que así fuera. Pero eso estaba bien. Porque siempre podían esperar a que todos tuvieran la atención fija en otra cosa para darse un beso corto. Los besos eran la mejor parte, y si Stan se daba cuenta, miraba hacia otro lado y silbaba como si no hubiera visto nada. Kenny aún no se había enterado oficialmente, pero probablemente ya lo sabía. Él solía adivinar ese tipo de cosas.

Cartman a menudo molestaba a Kyle para que saliera del closet. No porque quisiera vivir sin esconderse o poder decir orgullosamente que estaban juntos. Simplemente quería tener derecho a besarle en cualquier sitio y a cualquier hora, para que al menos alguien le dijera que se iría al infierno. O que pudieran salir a citas y que el encargado de algún restaurante les dijera que "no podían hacer eso allí porque era un lugar familiar". Tal vez seguía un poco desesperado por la atención negativa y la discriminación. Pero sólo un poco.

Kyle sólo seguía negándose, diciendo que si le contaba a alguien lo que estaba pasando, podía ir despidiéndose de lo que fuera aquella extraña relación. Y de sus bolas también. Sobre todo de sus bolas. Cartman no deseaba comprobar la veracidad de esa amenaza.

No era algo fácil, mucho menos perfecto, pero era algo suyo. Algo que no incluía nada parecido al odio. La primera cosa que compartían, que no guardaba malas intenciones en lo absoluto. Así que tenían que hacerlo funcionar. Y era mucho más llevadero de lo que imaginaron en un principio.

* * *

**Ok, este capítulo es un maldito insulto a ustedes como lectores. Es pésimo, y se nota que intenté poner párrafos para que pareciera más largo (cosa rara en mí, la adicta a los diálogos). No quería meter dramas pelotudos en este capítulo. Quería dejarlo en plan "vivieron felices y comieron perdices" por una vez. Si empezaba a meter conflictos, este fic en sí mismo terminaría de convertirse en drama queen. Pero no se preocupen, el próximo será más largo.**

**Hasta luego, y recuerden que pueden acosarme en mi tumblr, cuyo link puse en mi perfil. Rebloggeo muchas idioteces y respondo preguntitas :3 (?) Feliz año nuevo. No beban demasiado, y sepan que si no hacen nada por cambiar, por muchos años que pasen, no van a comenzar de nuevo y sus vidas seguirán siendo igual de mierda c: (?)**


	11. Chapter 11

El teléfono celular había sonado tantas veces, que Kyle supo que no tenía más opción que contestar. No le gustaba ignorar las llamadas de su madre, se sentía incómodo y asustado haciéndolo, pero últimamente, era algo de todos los días. El sacrificio de llegar a casa y escuchar gritos y reclamos sobre por qué no podía presionar un maldito botón para avisar dónde estaba, era más que suficiente.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba en casa de Cartman, y eso era un hecho que no podía ocultar en su voz. Porque odiaba mentir, y el pánico a ser descubierto era demasiado grande como para enfrentarse a una situación así.

Aquello no era algo que pudiera esquivar por siempre. Su madre comenzaría a sospechar. Con sus excelentes notas y falta de pleitos, aún así sospechaba. Si no le atendía cuando lo llamaba, Sheila sin duda notaría que algo le pasaba. Y no sabía qué le daba más miedo: tener que decir la verdad, o seguir ocultándola y que ella la averiguara por sus propios medios.

Entendió entonces que tenía la obligación de responder para evitar algo peor. No quería más problemas ahora que parecía que todo estaba tomando el lugar que relativamente le correspondía.

Suspiró sacando su celular del bolsillo. Lo condujo a su oído y esperó los gritos y acusaciones ridículas.

—Kyle, ¿dónde estás?—Sheila sonaba bastante más tranquila de lo que hubiera pensado. Eso sólo podía significar una de dos cosas: no estaba enojada o estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera podía chillar ensordecedoramente.

—En casa de un amigo, mamá—replicó, nervioso y anhelando que la vacilación de sus cuerdas vocales no le jugaran una mala pasada.

Cartman estaba sentado a su lado, mirando televisión y aguantando la carcajada que amenazaba con escaparse ante la patética y poco creíble respuesta. Definitivamente tendría que enseñarle a Kyle a ser un mejor mentiroso.

— ¿Qué amigo?—insistió Sheila, como lo había hecho tantas veces.

—Stan—dijo Kyle, casi temblando.

—Oh, ¿Stan?

_Lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Sí.

— ¿A qué hora regresarás?—consultó, con la misma calma que había tenido hasta ahora. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de la verdad.

—No lo sé. Tal vez me quede a cenar—dudó, pero Cartman asintió, asegurándole que podía hacerlo. Se tranquilizó y continuó con más firmeza—. Sí, me quedo a cenar.

—De acuerdo. Si hiciste tu tarea, no hay ningún inconveniente. Que te diviertas.

—Gracias. Nos vemos más tarde—murmuró, cortando y volviendo a guardar el teléfono.

Cartman no pudo contenerse más y se echó a reír, produciéndole cierta molestia que no duró mucho, ya que luego cedió y sonrió también.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la puta de tu madre, judío?—cuestionó Eric, burlón —. Siendo tan histérica y sobreprotectora, creo que debería estar mejor entrenada como para darse cuenta de lo mal que te excusas.

—Ni siquiera yo sé cómo se traga tantas estupideces—reconoció, y después se puso un poco más serio e incluso se sonrojó levemente.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó, sin saber por qué el ambiente se había tornado especialmente extraño de la nada.

—Nunca…—espetó, aclarándose la garganta antes de proseguir—. Nunca estamos solos.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Es sólo que…—puso ambas manos a sus costados, acariciando la piel del sofá que tenía a su alrededor—. ¿Este sofá siempre fue tan grande?

—Supongo que sí.

—Puedes…—pasó saliva—. Puedes venir más cerca si quieres.

— ¿Tú quieres que vaya más cerca?

—No me molesta—se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

Eric se deslizó hacia un costado en su asiento, efectivamente, acercándose a donde Kyle estaba sentado. Ahora estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia. Intentaron seguir mirando televisión como si nada ocurriera, pero realmente no estaban acostumbrados a estar solos juntos.

Era imposible concentrarse en la pantalla, porque sus codos se rozaban al igual que sus rodillas. Y repentinamente, sentían una rara necesidad de volverse más pequeños. Encogerse en sus lugares hasta desaparecer, hasta dejar de ser distracciones. Era incómodo, pero de una manera tibia y líquida que se aglomeraba en sus estómagos, dando vueltas.

En vez de hacer caso a la sensación, Kyle hizo todo lo contrario. Extendió sutilmente un brazo, hasta alcanzar la rodilla de Cartman, y apretó sin fuerza. El otro le miró de reojo, algo sorprendido por el contacto, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Ni siquiera emitió un mísero comentario.

Ahí fue cuando ambos comprendieron lo que ocurría. En un grupo grande de personas, en un ambiente que no se presta para nada más que besos cortos, es fácil hacer oídos sordos a lo evidente, no porque no esté allí, sino porque hay cosas más relevantes y pasa desapercibido.

Pero en la sala de estar de Cartman, cuando su madre no está y la madre de Kyle lo espera para después de la cena, no pueden negarlo. El monstruo se despierta y los despedazará si no le prestan atención. Está entre ellos. La siempre inoportuna tensión sexual.

— ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?—susurró Kyle, tímidamente, en un triste esfuerzo por iniciar una conversación.

—Las clases son muy aburridas, y lo sabes porque estamos en el mismo salón. Deja de intentar hablar conmigo—dijo Eric, queriendo sonar más sarcástico que seco, pero sin lograrlo.

—Por lo menos no te estoy ignorando—se defendió, ofendido.

— ¿Quién está ignorando a alguien?

—Tú lo haces.

—Yo no lo hago, tú me ignoras a mí—comenzaba a levantar la voz cada vez más.

— ¡Yo no te estoy ignorando!

— ¡Eres tú el que actúa como si yo no estuviera aquí!

— ¡Eres tú el que mira la televisión como si no tuviera nada mejor que ver, mientras que lo único que quiero hacer es besarte!—al terminar de escupir toda esa interminable dosis de sinceridad, se dio cuenta de que no debió haberlo hecho, así que sólo calló.

—Así que quieres besarme, ¿eh?—sonrió cínicamente, arqueando una ceja y sintiendo su ego dispararse por las nubes.

—Culón, no empieces—ordenó, apretando los dientes.

—Así que el judío quiere besar al chico más sexy del mundo. ¿Y por qué debería yo dejarlo hacer eso?—insistió.

—Voy a golpearte si no te callas.

—Tal vez te dé el privilegio si ruegas.

—Jódete, no estoy de humor para soportarte. Si no vas a besarme, perfecto, haz lo que quieras.

Cartman supo que era momento de cesar la broma, porque si no lo hacía Kyle se iría y terminarían peleados por una tontería así. Los dos estaban demasiado hartos de peleas. Así que le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, pegándolo un poco más a él. Era un avance infantil y cobarde, pero se percató de que no tenía el valor para iniciar un beso.

Kyle entendió la pista, entonces puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Cartman y tiró un poco hacia abajo, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos centímetros. Sus narices se rozaban, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que realmente querían hacer, era unir sus labios.

Una pequeña chispa encendió todos los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio. Si bien era cierto que una simple caricia de bocas cerradas presionándose no debía ser suficiente para detonar semejante explosión, la práctica era muy diferente de la teoría. Porque un contacto tan suave e inocente, se percibía cargado de emociones contradictorias.

¿Se podía liberar años de odio disfrazando algo más en un momento tan corto y carente de obscenidad y rudeza? La respuesta era sí. Pues se habían besado un millón de veces y siempre les encantó hacerlo, pero hoy se sentía diferente. Una acción mucho más profunda de lo que parecía vista desde afuera. O incluso, vista desde adentro. Por más conscientes que fueran de lo tonto que era emocionarse por algo así, no podían evitarlo.

Cartman bajó su brazo hasta la cintura de Kyle, envolviéndole, y obligándolo de manera sutil y poco posesiva a sentarse en su regazo.

Kyle sonrió, separándose un poco de él, sólo para volver a besarlo. Ahora con la boca abierta. Ahora con sus lenguas enredándose hasta que respirar se convertía en una tarea difícil. Lo de perder el aliento no era una metáfora cinematográfica y utópica. Era una realidad dolorosa y desesperante. Dolorosa y desesperante en el mejor de los sentidos.

No pasó de eso. Estuvieron devorándose mutuamente durante varios minutos. No levantaron sus párpados en ningún instante, puesto que pensaban que por verse a los ojos, la vergüenza haría su aparición triunfal y la magia se esfumaría. La sensación en el estómago siguió acumulándose y dando vueltas, dirigiéndose también a otras regiones de sus cuerpos.

Entonces llegaron. Sólo por besarse. Completamente vestidos y sin ningún tipo de estímulo más que el de sus lenguas descubriéndose y explorándose la una a la otra, como en una danza lenta y enloquecedora. Se sentían ridículos, y la idea de suciedad se multiplicaba a cada segundo, en el que la cuestión de cómo solucionarían esto si Kyle no había traído ropa de cambio se hacía presente.

Esperaron a tranquilizarse, a recuperar la estabilidad y la dignidad que habían perdido junto con el control. Finalmente, demasiado cansados como para moverse, se miraron a los ojos. Tenían las pupilas dilatadas debido a la excitación. El éxtasis los abandonaba lentamente, siendo empujado por la necesidad de planear una coartada para resolver aquel hermoso problema.

—Cartman —llamó Kyle entre jadeos.

— ¿Qué?—respondió el aludido, de la misma manera.

— ¿Cuánto crees que durará esto?

La expresión de Eric se modificó un poco, como si hubiera sido sometido a un repentino y leve dolor que podía manejar, pero que no podía mantener completamente oculto. Se veía como si quisiera abrazar a su compañero o algo por el estilo, aunque era obvio que no lo haría. Los abrazos a modo de consuelo eran para la gente débil, y él nunca admitiría que había una mísera gota de vulnerabilidad en sus entrañas.

— ¿Va a terminarse?—preguntó, con un toque de tristeza y desilusión.

—Tiene que hacerlo—se encogió de hombros, como si fuera una consecuencia directa de haberse dado una oportunidad a pesar de todo—. No puede funcionar para siempre.

—Quiero que funcione.

—Yo también, Cartman—murmuró, dejándose caer hacia adelante para poder recostarse contra el pecho de su pareja.

Eric le abrazó esta vez, sintiendo cómo él también estaba quedándose dormido. Podían arreglarlo todo cuando se despertaran. Tenían un largo rato para descansar.

El reloj de la bomba estaba contando. Los números rojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños y con menos cifras. Naturalmente, eso no podría funcionar para siempre.

* * *

**Dramita barato is coming (?) Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea uno de los típicos capítulos de relleno y demoré muchísimo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y sus reviews son super bienvenidas :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Adivinen quién regresó! Okay, sé que no tengo derecho a hacerles esto. No puedo simplemente dejarlos en banda por todos estos meses y luego volver como si nada ocurriera. Sólo quiero que sepan que lo lamento y que me arrepiento mucho de haber sido tan irresponsable. Cuando empecé a escribir este fic me comprometí a terminarlo. Saben mejor que nadie que soy una maniática del control y me gusta terminar todo lo que comienzo. Pero sucedieron muchas cosas y no quiero aburrirlos con excusas. Lo principal es que tengo un nuevo fandom (o sea, Cars) y South Park no me quita el sueño tanto como antes. Kyman sigue siendo una de mis OTPs, y siempre lo será, pero desarrollé más interés por otras parejas y eso hace que la motivación para continuar todas las cosas que tengo empezadas sea casi nula. Aún así, siento de verdad haberles hecho algo así. No me gusta no cumplir con lo que prometo. Y, como fan de Kyle In Chains, la idea de dejar a la gente con la duda de lo que pasará después (aunque esto no sea ni por asomo tan bueno como esa joyita) me rompe el corazón. Me encantaría prometer que a partir de ahora será diferente. Me encantaría decirles que no demoraré tanto con el próximo capítulo y que las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Pero eso sería deshonesto y lo último que quiero es mentirles. South Park ya no es mi obsesión principal, al igual que tampoco lo es Kyman. Escribir este fic ya no me interesa en lo absoluto. Sólo lo continúo por respeto a los lectores (de verdad les agradezco su incondicional apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios) y por respeto a mí misma como autora. Pasé mucho tiempo planeando esta historia. Le dediqué muchas horas de mis días. ¿Quién soy yo para abandonarla? La terminaré en su momento, eso es todo lo que puedo garantizar. No sé cuándo esté la próxima actualización, recordemos que esto es un pasatiempos, no un trabajo. Sin embargo, quiero disculparme con todos ustedes una vez más y decirles que espero profundamente que les guste este capítulo. Me esforcé mucho considerando que ya no estoy inspirada para este fic. Quería que fuera muy intenso y por eso he invertido mucho tiempo en pensarlo y analizar cómo podría plantear lo que vi en mi cabeza cuando se me ocurrió. Ojalá esto se vea reflejado en el resultado, aunque no haya tenido ocasión de corregir como corresponde y por eso encontrarán un montón de errores. Gracias de nuevo por el cariño y aliento que recibo aquí. Son muy importantes para mí, aunque suene comercial. Nos leemos cuando deje de ser una boluda :3**

* * *

Antes de que aquella locura comenzara, Kyle de ninguna manera sería el tipo de chico que se encerraba con su novio en el armario de escobas en horario de clases. Aunque, técnicamente, tampoco era el tipo de chicos que besaban a otros chicos. Y, desde luego, mucho menos era de aquel escaso grupo de personas dispuestas a besar a Eric Cartman.

Pero las cosas cambiaban, al igual que la gente. Así que, contra todo pronóstico, le había pedido a la profesora permiso para ir al baño luego de terminar con los ejercicios del día. Claro que la respuesta fue un rotundo sí. Haber sido tan buen estudiante durante todos esos años le había dado ciertos privilegios, entre ellos el no levantar las sospechas de los maestros en ninguna circunstancia.

Minutos después de que él se retirara —y de que todos asumieran que estaba pasando por momentos difíciles en el baño—, Cartman le imitó. Si bien no contaba con la incondicional credibilidad del otro, su gran habilidad para fingir y manipular le permitió lograr que la docente le mirara con ojos entrecerrados por encima de sus gafas y, por fin, asintiera.

Se encontraron en uno de los armarios del conserje. El del tercer piso, para ser exactos. No era la primera vez que un encuentro de esa naturaleza tenía lugar. Por consiguiente, les era relativamente fácil escabullirse y nunca harían algo estúpido como olvidar cerrar la puerta con llave.

Durante unos segundos, se quedaron de pie en la oscuridad. Completo silencio y sus cuerpos a la mayor distancia posible en un espacio tan reducido. Entonces la mano de Kyle se extendió hacia adelante, hasta que consiguió entrelazar los dedos con los del otro chico. Y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era maravilloso poder callarse por un tiempo y sólo estar parados así. Sin peleas y sin apariencias.

—Qué marica—se burló el castaño.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, la magia no se disolvió. Los insultos eran, de alguna manera, parte del hechizo. Era lo que les recordaba que seguían siendo ellos y, aunque no pudieran cambiar el mundo, aún serían dueños de esa extraña cosa que había nacido de lo que alguna vez había sido odio.

—Eres tan marica como yo, culo gordo—decidió contraatacar.

—Argh, siempre usas el mismo argumento—gruñó rodando los ojos, por más que sabía que no podía verlo—. Consigue otro, ¿quieres, judío?

—No vine hasta aquí para discutir.

— ¿Qué esperabas, entonces?

—Ya lo sabes, idiota.

Soltó una pequeña risa antes de rodearle la cintura con los brazos para acercarlo a él. Sus movimientos eran algo torpes debido a la ausencia de luz, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Nunca podían retrasar demasiado ese contacto.

El aire se volvía innecesario cuando se besaban y, por mucho que les pesara, ambos sabían que eso no volvería a ocurrir con ninguna otra persona. Era casi aterrador cómo todo había cambiado tan rápidamente. Daba la impresión de que la chispa podía irse tan rápido como había llegado. ¿Y qué harían si algún día ocurría? Esa era la eterna condena de conocer lo mejor: jamás podrían volver a conformarse.

Estaban demasiado inmersos en lo que hacían. No les gustaba separarse durante esas sesiones de besuqueo porque eso implicaba que comenzarían a insultarse sin motivo en pos de camuflar lo que no tenía sentido ignorar. Así que sólo seguían, sin darse tregua. Se sentía bien, entonces, ¿por qué parar?

Eventualmente tuvieron que alejarse. Durante unos escasos instantes, mientras abrían los ojos de forma lenta, los ritmos acelerados de sus respiraciones eran lo único que lograban percibir. Sin embargo, cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron al cambio de visión, notaron que el armario estaba demasiado iluminado. No la clase de luz que emanaba de la bombilla que colgaba del techo. Era luz exterior.

Por instinto quitaron sus manos del otro, retrocediendo lo máximo que podían al dirigir sus miradas hacia la puerta abierta. Lo de no poder hacer algo estúpido como olvidar cerrar con llave era bastante discutible ahora. Habían sido así de tontos y la mirada horrorizada del conserje era la prueba de ello.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!—exigió saber el hombre.

Antes de darles tiempo para idear una excusa creíble, el pánico que le invadía lo obligó a salir corriendo. Resultaba obvio lo que haría. Avisaría a la dirección. Llamarían a sus padres. Podían declararse carne muerta desde ya.

Presa de un atroz espanto, Kyle dejó de lado su faceta racional para cerrar la puerta. Sabía que era un idiota por creer que algo como eso podría mantenerlo a salvo del mundo, pero en principio le constaba que no era así. Se trataba de algo similar a escuchar un ruido durante la noche y taparse hasta la cabeza. Un asesino en serie no se vería frustrado por una simple sábana, aunque esta fuera antibalas; no obstante, uno conseguía sentirse más seguro al resguardo de un trozo de tela.

El pelirrojo se giró espantado, recargando la espalda en la puerta e incapaz de detener sus jadeos de sobresalto. Aquello debía ser una horrible pesadilla. Era como si todos sus miedos cobraran vida y ya no se trataba únicamente de un mal sueño: esto era la realidad. Tenía que pensar rápido en una manera de salvarse. Nada le impedía salir a toda velocidad de allí y correr hasta México. Aún tenía la posibilidad de escapar. Pero ese era el punto. Estaba tan jodidamente cansado de huir.

Cartman, quien se encontraba un poco más aferrado a la lógica, encendió la luz. Lo que vio debajo del foco amarillento estuvo a punto de hacerlo saltar. Nunca había visto a Kyle así, tan pálido y angustiado. Le había observado al borde de la muerte, casi del otro lado, y de todas maneras esa imagen lo perturbaba todavía más. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque en el fondo, podía divisar el amargo final que las cosas tendrían. Se hallaba tan devastado como su novio.

—Judío—trató de tranquilizarlo, poniendo las manos en sus hombros. Estaba temblando.

— ¡No me toques!—exclamó sacudiéndose para obligarlo a alejarse.

—Kyle, escúchame. No pueden hacernos nada, somos menores de edad. Si nos tocan irán a prisión.

—Eso no les importa. A ella no le importa.

Se sintió tentado a preguntar, mas desistió al procesar que sabía a quién se refería. Luchó por restablecer el contacto, pues necesitaba hacer que se calmara para buscar una solución. No hubo caso. Kyle no iba a dejar que le pusiera un dedo encima nunca más. Ya había causado suficientes problemas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Cartman?—cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí. Si salimos ahora quizás…

—Estás loco si crees que voy a salir de aquí.

—Tienes que hacerlo.

— ¡¿Eso en qué ayudaría?!—gritó, completamente quebrado—. ¡En nada, culón! ¿Desde cuándo ha servido de algo? Siempre dices que Stan es el hippie, pero ahora tú estás actuando así. ¿Crees que cambiaremos algo si les decimos que estamos enamorados? ¡Despierta, carajo, el amor no salvará al mundo! No lo ha salvado antes, y ciertamente no lo salvará ahora.

— ¡Por supuesto que no creo en esas pendejadas!—respondió en el mismo tono—. Sé que esos cabrones no nos dejarán en paz sólo porque tratemos de explicarles algo que no entienden. Nos matarán antes que confiar en esto. Pero tampoco podremos resolver nada si nos quedamos aquí, vendrán por nosotros en cualquier momento.

La contestación fue un suspiro decepcionado. Contempló como su interlocutor se dejaba caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ocupando la menor cantidad de lugar posible. A pesar de que abrazaba sus rodillas y tenía los ojos lacrimosos, no se esmeró en ocultar que estaba roto por dentro y a la vez lleno de odio cuando le dedicó una mirada resentida.

—Nunca voy a salir, culo gordo. ¿Cuántas cachetadas me tiene que dar mi madre para que te entre en la cabeza?—dijo ásperamente.

—Yo sí voy a salir. Saldré de aquí, correré hasta la calle, tomaré un auto y conduciré hasta Canadá o a donde sea que no haya minorías. Me iré contigo o sin ti, judío—replicó, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura—. Pero no haré eso hasta que lo aceptes: no puedes vivir en un armario para siempre.

—Me quedaré a vivir aquí si es necesario—remarcó con firmeza al ponerse de pie, acción que fue imitada por el otro.

Eric dobló el brazo mientras levantaba el dedo índice, en anticipación de la reprimenda del sigo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de decir algo antes de que una voz llegara desde el pasillo, asustando a su acompañante.

—Jovencitos, será mejor que salgan ahora si quieren ahorrarse más problemas—se oyó a la directora, quien sonaba especialmente molesta.

En un ataque de nervios, Kyle comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, limpiándose la sudoración de las manos sobre su abrigo y ensayando una respuesta que jamás aparecería verbalmente. No tenía idea de cómo zafarse de esta.

Al asumir que no se dignarían a decir nada frente a la amenaza, una persona mucho más calmada habló.

—Calabacín, ¿podrías por favor venir? No estás en problemas, sólo quiero que salgas. Hice galletas.

Se suponía que eso les diera la confianza suficiente para obedecer, pero sólo acentuó la preocupación del pelirrojo. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

— ¡Tu madre está aquí!—susurró, por mucho que anhelara gritar—. Mierda, seguramente mis padres también.

— ¿Ahora entiendes que es el final, judío? Se acabó el juego, no hay a donde huir. Tienes que enfrentarlos.

—Cierra la boca, culo gordo. Para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

—Lo siento, Kyle. Yo quiero galletas—alargó la mano hacia el picaporte, volviendo a ser interceptado por el aterrado muchacho.

—No, por favor. Si tú sales…

Otra mujer mucho menos tranquila interrumpió la frase.

— ¡Kyle Broflovski, ven aquí en este instante!

Si todavía no estaba hiperventilándose, ahora era el momento. Sheila había sido citada también y era plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía. No existía un lugar más seguro que ese. A menos que fuera en otro planeta donde ella no pudiera alcanzarlo. Sintió deseos de buscar cosas para bloquear aún más la entrada, pero no había nada que pudiera serle útil y, conociéndola, era capaz de tirar la puerta abajo.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, hijo—oyó a su progenitor.

—Hazle caso a tu madre, marica—secundó Cartman, quien también empezaba a incomodarse más de la cuenta por la situación.

— ¡N-no puedo!—se defendió él, entre sollozos—. No estoy listo.

Un golpe en la superficie de madera retumbó con la pésima acústica del diminuto rectángulo. Podía sentir que se estaba quedando sin aire. Debían salir antes de que el oxígeno se terminara o antes de que Sheila consiguiera entrar a la fuerza. En vista de que eso no fue suficiente para convencerlo, ella insistió.

— ¡He dicho que salgas, jovencito!

Como buscando respuestas que no existían, conectó sus ojos con los de Eric. Éste le miraba de una manera condescendiente pero a la vez severa. Lamentaba que todo tuviera que terminar así, mas no existía otra alternativa.

—Tienes que salir del armario, judío—murmuró, demasiado humano para su gusto.

— ¡Tienen que salir de allí, niños!—la directora expresó de nuevo.

Llevándose las manos al rostro, palpando su cara como si no pudiera reconocerla mientras trataba de detener sus lágrimas. Tenía los pulmones agarrotados y notaba el ardor en sus mejillas. Estaba físicamente cansado de llorar. Le dolía mucho el pecho y le parecía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse debido a la presión.

— ¡Sal del armario ya mismo y tu castigo será veinte años más corto!—prometió Sheila, hirviendo de furia.

—C-Cartman, no puedo salir del armario—reafirmó el aludido, dirigiéndose a la persona que estaba con él.

—Sí puedes—le garantizó el otro—. Sólo tienes que abrir esa puerta.

Quería empujarlo y abrir él mismo. Sería mucho más fácil, sin dudas, pero no podía hacerlo. Esta no era su guerra. Él ya había ganado esa batalla hace tiempo, y ahora era el turno de Kyle para poner las cosas en la balanza y tomar la decisión.

—No lo repetiré—volvió a interponerse la mujer—, sal del armario.

—T-tengo que salir… tengo que…—jadeó él, buscando el aliento para completar el enunciado.

—Hazlo—le alentó Eric.

Intentando controlar el temblequeo de su cuerpo, aferró el pomo de la puerta. Cerró los ojos al tiempo que se mordía el labio con fuerza. Estaba sudando frío y la sangre no tardaría en lastimarse si continuaba así. Los gritos de Sheila aún sonaban, pero él ya no podía escucharlos. Sólo las palabras de ánimos de Cartman llegaban a sus oídos. Lo haría. En verdad lo haría. Saldría del armario.

Giró la muñeca y el sonido de la tranca destrabándose azotó los tímpanos de todos los presentes. Volvió a ver la luz del exterior ni bien abrió los párpados. Todo lo demás, todo el público contemplando el circo, no eran más que manchas borrosas. Lo único que distinguía eran los rayos del sol filtrándose por las ventanas de la escuela, bañándole el rostro. No había marcha atrás. Estaba afuera.


End file.
